Sapphire Ink
by mythica magic
Summary: Sequel to Ebony Ink. A dark cloud of anger and hatred as spread over the vampire world, and war is approaching swiftly. Can the council of fire help Kori's coven? And what isn't she telling Richard?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! ITS BACK! Yep, the Ink saga continues! I hope that all my old friends will review from my old story Ebony Ink, and I also hope that I make new ones for this story too. ^_^ I hope you'll all enjoy, as I write the sequel to Ebony Ink, here it is.. Sapphire Ink! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx enjoy!**

Sapphire Ink

Prologue

The moon above shone brightly, as if trying to defeat the approaching dark clouds.

I walked below the stars, my eyes down cast and arms at my sides. When I glanced up, their blood red eyes looked hungrier with every step I took. The wolves howls echoed into the night, vibrating fear into my heart.

Swallowing, I let my hesitant eyes travel up, until I could see the leaders gathered around a strange wooden table. Their pale faces were hidden in shadow, the fierce glow of their crimson eyes stood out from the darkness, their gaze never wavered, the hunger never stopped.

As I looked around carefully, looking at each creature with curiosity, I noticed three hooded figures blending into the crowd. I couldn't focus on their faces long, because I had finally arrived at the stone table, the black oak tree roots wrapped around its table legs.

My eyes connected with his red ones, as he stepped forward into the moon light. A large smile spread across his face, revealing large, gagged teeth. He offered a pale hand, and I grimaced, before placing my hand in his.

The watching crowed quietened, and their faces became twisted with anticipation and delight. I fought the urge to cry as he pulled out an immortal blade, his eyes never leaving mine.

There was nothing I could do as he gripped my hand, pulling it over the table, its strange markings standing out in the nights soft glow. His gagged smile became one of pure joy as he trailed the knifes blade over my skin. I bit my lip and felt tears spill over, much like the blood that trickled down my arm.

I watched as one drop fell, and landed on the table. That's when everything began.

ooo

hehe yeah I know your pretty dumb founded by this, but it will all make sense later. I made it pretty obvious in the last prologue what Kori was sad about, but this is designed to make you think. Hehehe, I'm so glad Ive started this story! Its gonna be difficult, because I have little plot, but loads of ideas. I'll try and update regularly but I can see many writers blocks ahead of me ^_^ plus i still have to finish - What happened next, so I'll be juggling both stories.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx review!xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

A light breeze swept through the room, in from the open window. The night outside was silent, nothing moved, and the air was still. It was like the creatures of the wood knew what night it was, and they shuddered in the darkness with fear. Tonight was the first night my coven hunted together as a group.

I was dreading it.

I pulled the covers over my head, and squeezed my eyes closed, grumbling under the covers "I'm not going Richard. You can forget it."

Feeling a presence next to me, I sighed and raised my head, peering out from underneath the covers.

"It's just me. Sorry to intrude but I asked Richard if I could talk to you first."

I smiled up at Raven, who didn't look a day older than the first time I'd met her. The hood on her cloak was pulled up, shadowing her face eerily in the moons faint light. Her violet eyes looked down at me with amusement, and I sighed, looking away.

She looked like a real vampire, and her knowledge about this life was far superior to my own. She or someone, anyone else would be better suited to leading the coven.

"What do you what to talk to me about?" I sat up and decided to listen.

"You know you have to do this. You'll never learn Kori, unless you try."

I gave a half smile "but that's not fair. Why cant you or someone, anyone else do it? I can't lead a hunt, I've only been on a few myself."

"That's no excuse. Bruce left this position to you, and everyone believes you can do it."

My fingers threaded into the quilt, thinking over Jades less than encouraging digs at my skills as a leader. She was right of course, but it didn't change anything. I had no choice but to do this, thanks to Bruce's decision to leave the coven in my capable hands.

"You're not alone in this Kori." Raven assured, with a soft look in her eyes that was rarely seen.

I sighed "I know, just give me a few minuets to get ready."

She nodded and gave a small smile, before black whirling leaves encircled her. Her image disappeared, and I stifled a sigh before reluctantly leaving my bed.

It had been one month, just one since I had been changed into a vampire. I had no idea what I was doing half the time, when I hunted, I forgot who I was, and simply acted on instinct. This was different, I had to look after everyone for the whole night, keep track of where they were, and look out for any potential dangers.

It didn't help that my coven were afraid of me either.

After I had accidentally killed Rose, and not so accidentally killed Slade, everyone had been weary of me. Richard had told me that it was simply because they were intimidated by my powers, but in my opinion it was because of my alter ego.

I hadn't felt Blackfire at all since I'd killed Slade. However, the memory of when I had lost control of my other self certainly hadn't gone away. I was constantly on guard, on edge when I went out to hunt. I always feared that I would get too carried away, that somehow I'd let her out again and cause trouble just like last time.

Maybe that was why everyone was so afraid of me, because they thought the same thing might happen again. I was beginning to wonder if they even trusted me, as it was obvious I didn't trust myself.

I got ready quickly, and picked up a hair brush. Sitting down in front of the mirror, I began to run it through my hair, trying not to snap the plastic in my hands.

I was very nervous, that much was certain, not just because I was the leader of a coven, or that no one seemed to trust me... it was because of Richard.

I smiled, because in a way, it was ironic that I was scared of the guy that I loved, and it was only because he was trying to protect me.

Sadly, I shuddered at the memory soon after.

Flashback:

"Richard, are you sure I should hunt alone?"

He laughed "Kori, you can do this, I have every faith in your abilities, your not going to mess up, so stop worrying."

I scuffed my feet on the forest floor, we were hidden in the shade of the trees overlooking the city. "How long does it take you to feed?"

Richard smiled and stroked his thumb over our joined hands "only a few minuets. I'll meet you back here when you're done."

I nodded and smiled, letting go of his pale hand "alright, see you later " and quickly ran down the hill towards the city.

I had tried to be independent, but having Richard along with me for hunting was a little strange and it took me out of my comfort zone. Having him around was a distraction, and I was relieved when he had suggested that we fed separately.

Under the nights protecting pale light, I crept in the shadows, following a man quietly. He was quite tall, and dressed in black, walking quickly up the street. I had to pick up the pace just to keep him in sight, wherever he was going, he was in a hurry to get there.

I followed him, interested to see where this strange character was going.

It took longer than expected for me to realize where this man was actually going, it became apparent to me the moment he turned, and looked behind him wearily. He was a vicar.

I all of a sudden knew that it was a definite no, no to try and kill this man. The cross on his necklace caught my eye and something deep inside me stirred. My vampire senses told me to run, like I was supposed to be afraid of that sign, like it was dangerous to me. But I was still human, not physically, but mentally, I still had the mind of a naive human girl. I'd tried my best over the past few days to learn more about the vampire world, but some lessons you have to learn the hard way - by experiencing them yourself.

The vicar walked along the side walk, checking behind himself every so often like he sensed I was there. I followed him until he reached his destination - a church.

He opened the black iron gate and walked up along the path until he reached the church doors, he then let himself in.

I followed until I reached the gate which separated me from the churches grounds. I peered up the pathway curiously, wondering why I wanted to go inside, and yet also runaway. It was like my human self felt protected by the church and what it stood for, whilst my vampire instincts were screaming at me to get away from its structure.

In a trance like state, I raised my leg and was about to set my foot down on the other side of the gate, on holy ground.

A hand suddenly swiped out and grabbed my arm in a tight grip. I winced in pain as the fingers clenched around my arm painfully. I looked up and saw dark, blood red eyes narrowed angrily. In one swift movement, Richard pulled me back and into his arms.

At first, I couldn't quite understand whether he was angry or disappointed with me, it was only when I felt how tightly his arms were wrapped around me, that I knew he was afraid. His face was buried in my hair and I heard him whisper "never. Never do that again."

He seemed so scarred, so terrified. What had I done wrong? Or what was I about to do that was so wrong?

Richard moved slightly, but his grip on my arms didn't loosen. I noticed that his eyes were a strange mix of red and black colors, and I wondered what emotion he was feeling.

"What were you thinking! Do you not understand how close to death you just were!" He shouted, a strange catch in his voice.

"I -I didn't know," my voice was weak, and I fought the urge to lower my head in embarrassment, or was it shame?

His face softened, and he bowed his head slightly so that I couldn't see his eyes. We couldn't breathe, so vampires had to take a few moments to calm themselves, just like a human would when taking in a deep breath.

"If a vampire sets foot on holy ground, their body is burned, just like the sunlight would harm some species of vampire. However unlike the sun, every vampire is instantly killed if they come into contact with so called 'blessed ground.' I'm sorry, I scared you didn't I?"

I said nothing as I looked at the church. There were so many things about this world that I didn't know or understand. How was it that vampires were alive, when they were dead at the same time?

"In all fairness star, I think you scared me allot more. I thought I would be too late when I saw you so close to the gateway, I don't think I've been more frightened." He gave a nervous laugh, and I smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry. I felt like I had to go inside for some reason."

Richard sighed, and slowly loosened his grip on my arms, before finally letting go.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked quietly.

I smiled and answered truthfully "no, I have much thicker skin now that I'm a vampire. If I had been human though, I think that you would have crushed my bone."

Richard furrowed his eyebrows, murmuring a quiet 'sorry.' I shook my head dismissively, before looking over to the eastern sky, the sun was rising. Richard also noticed this, and sighed.

"We should go. You can have the remaining blood from our emergency stash. I think its best we go home before any humans see us, I look a little suspicious right now."

I then noticed the small splashes of blood over his shirt. I grimaced before nodding, letting him lead the way. As we got further away from the church, I looked up quietly at his dark form, a serious look was in his eyes, but otherwise his face was placid. That was never a good sign. It meant he was thinking over something deeply.

I looked down at the ground, confused and a little frightened. He had said that no vampire could survive touching holy ground, but my foot had touched down before he had pulled me away.

End of flashback:

Ever since that day, I've been studying more about vampire culture, in fear that I would mess up again like last time. I didn't want anyone to worry about me, so I didn't say anything about what had happened.

That experience alone had told me that I wasn't ready to be the coven leader. None the less, Richard and Raven kept insisting that I did this, so I would do my best. That was all I could do really.

I walked out of my room and closed the door behind me, making my way down stairs.

Walking outside into the silent night, I looked up at the members of my coven all waiting patiently. Some still looked a little weary, but they looked how I felt so I couldn't blame them.

Garfield Logan, Raven Roth, Wally West, Jinx Hex, Victor Stone, Karen Beecher, Roy Harper, Jade Nguyen, Terra Markov, Jericho Wilson and Richard Grayson all awaited my leadership.

I put on a brave face, and centered myself, calling my vampiric confidence to me. Opening my eyes I smiled, letting my wings lengthen from my shoulder blades.

"Alright. Lets get this party started" I smiled as I launched into the air, looking over my shoulder to see everyone follow me from the ground. Looking forward once more, I bathed in the nights comforting glow. Every fiber of my being was loving the excitement that blood lust stirred up in my body.

It was time to hunt.

ooo

Yay ^_^ Its finally done!

Please review!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Flying was defiantly the best thing about being a vampire. My white wings stretched out and beat lazy strokes in the air. The wind blowing through my hair and fingers helped to sooth me, and my nervous thoughts began to calm. I looked to my right and saw Richard looming close, his black torn wings drifting in the breeze. He gave me a small smile, the air between us still hesitant and awkward. I smiled back shyly, and turned my sights to the city we were swiftly approaching.

_We will just have to talk later _I decided, finding it hard to believe that after everything I'd been through with Richard, my human mind still couldn't accept this life. Sadly it also couldn't handle my strong feelings for him either.

I looked below me, down towards the others running at a quick pace, Wally having no trouble keeping up. Gar joined us in the air after transforming into a bird, and as I gazed around at my coven, I couldn't help but feel happy. These weren't just members of my coven, they were my friends, and what I had come to think of as family.

I stretched out my wings and then began to glide down to the ground into the forest. _Okay enough, I cant think about my problems or feelings at this moment. You can do this Kori, how hard can it be leading a group of vampires?_

My white wings fluttered and I somewhat gracefully landed on the ground, my legs shaking.

Luckily no one saw as everyone joined me as I stood amongst the cluster of trees, not far from the forests edge. I turned to them, and managed to remain in control even though I was a bundle of nerves. "So, this is our first hunt as a group with me as leader. Now, I don't know allot about this, but if you have any special requirements, just tell me and I'll find them. I want to be a good leader for you guys."

They looked at me for a moment, some looks of confusion. Raven stepped forward "uh Kori you-"

But she was cut off but Victor "that's great of you little lady!" He said enthusiastically, cutting off Raven in mid sentence. One thing my sharp eyes noticed was a look shared between Gar and Raven.

Garfield smiled a toothy grin "I might as well begin then, I only suck the blood of vegetarians."

I stuttered out a shocked response, my eyes wide in disbelief "w-what!"

Vic spoke up, a broad smile on his face "and I only have a meat eaters blood. Stupid grass stain here thinks that its healthier sucking weak veggie eaters blood."

"Excuse me but a meat eaters blood is clotted and tastes too thick."

"Your just angry because you know I'm right! The veggies kidney's must not function properly because of all that rabbit food and no rabbit!"

I looked over at Wally and asked in confusion "are they always like this?"

Wally ran a hand through his ginger hair and smiled "you'd never guess that they were mature vampires. Been alive for over a hundred years and they still act like 12 year olds."

_Over a hundred years?_ I thought to myself, finding it hard to believe, looking at the juvenile vampires argue over blood types. I realised right then that everyone was looking at me expectantly. I was supposed to intervene, and smiling sheepishly, I stepped forward.

"Look, I'll find you your unbelievably picky blood choices. There's no need to squabble over such petty things." I rolled my eyes at them to prove my point, and for a moment I saw a glimpse of myself in Gars eyes. I was like a mother scoring her children, not a vampire leader. Was this the only way to gain their respect? To find them their weird blood choices? I found that hard to believe.

I took a deep breath, and I winced as I felt my collapsed lungs heave in protest, I still wasn't accustomed to not breathing yet.

I turned my heel and walked towards the forests edge, passing Richard along the way. He seemed more amused than anything else and he, along with everyone else followed my lead.

Looking out across the city, I felt a wave of fear wash over me. I tried to cram it down inside me and I turned to face my comrades, I hoped that the look on my face was a serious one. "If no one else has any other...requests, then I'd like to start the hunt."

Jade smirked and yawned mockingly "we _do_ know how to hunt Kori, you don't need to baby sit us."

I frowned and turned to Jericho, sending a plea in my mind to him. _What do I do now?_

The silent couple always seemed engrossed in their own conversation that none of us could hear. It was like being around some mushy couple who spoke a foreign language. It was both annoying, and uncomfortable. Terra smiled and nodded to Jericho.

The green eyed vampire eyed me curiously before answering in my mind, making sure that know one else could hear us.

_"I believe you can lead us just fine your own way Kori. However usually during a hunt such as this one the leader takes their coven to a place proven to be very popular among people. Bars, concerts, somewhere where we can blend in, where there is so many people that you couldn't possibly pin point who killed someone."_

_But there are so many of us, that's bound to attract trouble._

_"Well...couples sometimes share a human, or they can linger close to the location but feed away from the group. Most vampire groups move around all the time, or have a large expanse of territory to not arose suspicion. Didn't anyone tell you this when they were teaching you?"_

_Urr...._

"Well where do you want our location to be oh fearless leader?" Jade remarked sarcastically, her green eyes narrowed. I frowned and looked out across the city, my eyes scanning until I spotted a warehouse. Its windows flashed with brightly lit colours and even from where I was standing I knew that there were humans who were drunk and partying.

Surprising me, Richard spoke up "show some respect Jade."

His words may have been plain, but his tone implied a hint of menace. But Jade obeyed him, and that further made me believe that he should have been the leader, not I.

"Alright, I think that ware house would be a good place."

"You sure? I don't really like parties, the music and drunk humans get me nervous." Karen said, her eyes full of fear. I rose an eyebrow and thought _your a vampire, how on earth could any human scare you? _But I turned away from her and smirked at Victor "well you have your man here to protect you. You'll be fine Karen."

Karen gave a nervous glance Victors way and he winked at her.

Without another word I ran down the hill separating us from the city and headed towards the warehouse.

OOO

Having sensitive hearing, sharp senses and keen eyesight was not so great at that moment. The pounding music screeched through my ears and I placed my hands over them in pain. The strong scent of alcohol and humans hit me like a punch in the stomach, and the lights blinded my eyes so bad that I squeezed them shut. This was different from being at the bar, this was a full scale party.

I stumbled back and feel into the secure arms of Richard who walked into the warehouse right behind me.

"Kori? Kori! Whats wrong?"

"So much noise! How can you stand it!" I shouted up at him, my eyes forming tears and blurring my vision.

My friends looked at me with concern, and Jades voice rang out above everyone else's worried words. "Oh please! You have got to be kidding me! She doesn't even know how to block out human technology, shes just a novice!"

"Jade!" Jenny frowned at her.

I grit my teeth and staggered forward before turning to face the raven haired girl, her arms crossed disapprovingly across her chest.

"I'm doing my best here! Its not my fault that you all insist that I lead this-" I noticed a group of humans watching us curiously "group! I don't like it any better than you, but if you have a problem with me than go ahead. Make my day."

I then noticed that my intense sight, hearing and senses had settled down and I felt perfectly fine. The shock must have shown on my face as Jade brushed past me, her face gloating "your welcome." She muttered before stalking off.

Frowning, I walked towards the exit of the club and spoke to Raven as I passed her "look after everyone for a second, I just need a moment."

She nodded in understanding and everyone followed her into the crowed of unsuspecting humans.

I walked outside and placed my hands on my temples.

"She can be a little...harsh sometimes. Don't let it bother you."

I opened my eyes and looked over at Richard who lent coolly on the wall behind me. I smiled "I'm fine really, I just need a breather."

Richard frowned, and leaned away from the wall and walked over to me "your finding it hard to deal with aren't you?"

"what do you mean?"

"Being a vampire. Its very difficult to gain a firm understanding of this life, but the best way to learn is to live it I'm afraid. Do not worry though my star, everyone will help you along the way, you just need to time to get used to it all."

I looked down sheepishly but felt my whole body go still as Richard tilted my chin up to look at him. I didn't know how I had blocked out the terrible noise and lights, but there was certainly one thing I could never block out and that was my reaction to Richards touch.

I didn't know if humans could feel these kind of emotions, if they felt fire dance over their skin and lightning surge hotly through their veins. Could they see the way Richards eyes glowed, a hint of desire in their depths. Could they love so deeply and so purely as he did?

I felt myself shudder and I stepped away from him, smiling "thanks for the concern Richard but I just a few minutes to take a breather. I cant do that if your here, you'll distract me."

The shadow wing smirked "would that be so terrible?"

I gave him a little push towards the door "be off with you pretty boy, I'll catch up in a minute."

Richard rose an eyebrow and smiled to himself before walking into the warehouse again, I gave a little sigh of relief.

The nights wind was cool against my skin, and apart from a teen who had passed out in a near by bin, I was alone. At least, that was what I had thought...

My eye then caught something. A flicker of movement, that was all. It was barely there. But I had seen it.

In the vampire world, you had to trust your instincts, and sometimes rely on pure animal emotions alone. I let go of my feelings and took a moment to calm myself. My eyes then adjusted and focused on a human girl walking towards an alley. My eyes traveled up and caught a slight shadow on top of the building above her. No human would have seen it, and I was surprised that I hadn't detected the other vampire before hand.

The shadow jumped down and stalked after their prey like a jungle cat.

I followed and ran quickly under cover of darkness, keeping to the side of the buildings.

From around the corner I heard a scream, a snarl and then a sharp crack. I moved around the corner and stared at the scene before me, keeping silent.

He didn't look much older than me, but it was hard to fully see his face since he was drinking from his victim. A red trail of blood trickled down her neck and I frowned. Usually vampires were careful not to spill blood, but this one drank wit a thirst that was almost desperate. He drank his fill hungrily, the pale moonlight highlighting his features.

The small frame of the girl was limp in his arms, and his hands which were gripping her forearms suddenly let go. She fell with a thud at his feet and I watched in fascination as he pulled out one hand and red flames began to burn across his fingers.

He directed a fire blast to her body which began to burn quickly. Unfortunately the sudden light made my image more noticeable and as the stranger turned away from his kill, red eyes connected with mine and I felt fear grip my throat.

The vampire had long black hair, and wore a long black cloak with red lining. He was quite thin, and could have looked quite handsome if it weren't for the blood dripping from his fangs. In one swift movement he wiped the blood from the his face on the sleeve of his shirt and strode forward, smiling politely at me.

I couldn't help but stare as he approached. This vampire was not a kind stranger with a genuine smile. No, his smile was more dark and sinister, his handsome features were twisted into a grim mask. And yet in a voice as smooth as honey he said formally

"do forgive me my lady. I don't usually prey on defenceless girls at night, but I was very, very hungry as you might understand. Ive traveled a long way just to be here." He smiled and I felt the danger he emitted in that one motion. This was no ordinary vampire.

Death clung to him like a second skin, and again that sickly sweet smile spread across his face.

"You must think me perfectly...wicked now don't you?"

ooo

Dun Dun DUUUUUN!

O my! Will Kori get away! And what does this new vampire want with her, find out next time! - And just to let you know if you didn't get it from the last sentence, the vamp is Kyd Wykkyd ^^

I thought he would play a good vampy.

I'm sorry I took so long updateing but my sister was in town for a few weeks and now shes gone back to Malta. O well, least I had all that time with her, and I'll get to see her in the summer 2 ^^ Anyway now that shes gone I can concentrate on my story's!

Please review! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Mickey156 - hahaha yeah that would be a good idea, but I have more drama than that kind of thing to come my friend. Love triangles have been done before, but I'm not saying there might not be one, after all I'm not finished with Xaviour quite yet am I? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

I stepped back, my hands shaking behind me as they clumsily gripped at the wall. He was much closer now, too close for comfort and I couldn't find the power within myself to fight back. I was too frightened and yet at the same time, entranced.

He laughed at my shy and awkward attempt at trying to stand up to him. His eyes watched me with amusement but also with a secret sense of seriousness. I pushed off from the wall and clenched my hands into fists, reining in my confidence and acting calm.

"What do you want here stranger? As far as I'm aware, this is my territory and hunting ground."

The vampires red eyes were very steady and still on my face. His voice which was so beautiful and smooth became quieter "I'm very aware of that myself. However, it couldn't be helped and I was hoping you'd forgive me since it is you I have come all this way to see."

I brushed a strand of crimson hair away fro my face in frustration. The blood from his victim was distracting me and every so often I would look over at the flames not so far away. If this stranger attacked me, I wouldn't be strong enough to hold him off.

"Well what do you want?"

"Oh we couldn't possibly discuss such matters here. That would be most improper. You should feed my lady, your skin in so very pale and your eyes tremble with hunger. I see your need and I will leave now, but I will return later."

The vampire brought his hand up and flicked his dark hair away from his eyes. It was like he was imitating me, in some childish game. I watched in fascination as his eyes slowly warmed, the red glowing brighter until they dimmed and became his natural eye colour. Gold.

I frowned and folded my arms "very well then. But I at least want to know your name and your reason for being here."

Again, he copied my actions, a smile coming onto his face. "My name is Kyle Warlock. I'm a messenger vampire, and I've come here to deliver the council of fire's message to you."

"The council...of fire?" I tilted my head to the side in confusion "what would they want from me?"

Kyle laughed and peered at me closely, his head tilting to the side and mirroring my expression "I already told you, it'll have to wait until later."

With a smile he leaned away from me and walked away casually, his hands in his pockets. I frowned and called after him "but if its important then I have a right to know."

He turned back to face me, but it was so dark now that the flames behind us had died down that I couldn't see his face. Only his golden eyes were visible in the shadows "time is something we have plenty of Kori Anders. Patience is one of the many things you'll have to learn if you want to be a coven leader. And also...knowing ones place is very, very important. Don't ever forget that as a new blood, you have no authority over me."

With that said he turned and disappeared into the darkness. I looked out into the night for some more minuets, still watching the spot where the mysterious vampire had vanished from sight.

A messenger? I found that odd. Why would someone who was so obviously a very powerful and full fledged vampire do something as petty as delivering messages?

I glanced over at the body which had been burned earlier, but upon inspection I realised with shock that the body was gone. All that was left was ash.

_So, Kyle really is a powerful vampire. His fire power is greater than my own, the flames must have been really hot for them to totally destroy the evidence of that girl's body._

Turning away from the ashes, I jumped up onto the building and climbed up onto the roof. Kyle had been right, I was hungry, and desperate for blood.

Scanning the area, I couldn't sense any humans nearby so I jumped over the roof tops, searching. I then heard the sound of traffic and my feet skidded to a halt just in time. There below me was the road, a few cars passing by every now and then. No one seemed to notice me as I crouched down, my eyes watching, searching.

At times like this, I had to try and forget that they had feelings, that they had families to go home to, that they were loved by people and had lives of their own.

I was about to jump down onto a car and make a swift kill when I froze. The driver, I knew that driver.

I jumped down onto the ground and made my eyes adjust to the speed of the car as it passed me by. Sure enough, I caught a glimpse of my Uncle Galfore, going about his business just like everyone else. If I hadn't of seen him before hand, he would have surely died.

I suddenly felt so sick and horrified with myself that I knew I couldn't kill tonight. I ran away, cold hard tears running down my face and falling to the floor like hail stones.

OOO

"Kori?"

The crickets chirped nosily in the night light, and the cool wind lifted my hair so that it danced in the breeze. I was at peace again now that I had fed, but a heavy weight had settled over my spirit. I had broken into a hospital undetected and found the blood stores which had been donated. I hadn't killed anyone, but I was still a little shaky after finding out that the man I was going to kill earlier was actually my Uncle.

I was aware of everything, and yet it was like I was suspended from it all. Lost in my own little world.

"Kori what happened? You disappeared after you came outside." Jinx sat down next to me as I gazed across at the city, my knees drawn up as I hugged them close to me as a sort of comfort.

"Nothing. I just got distracted." My voice sounded harsh and forced, Jinx peered a me sideways her brows pulled together in concern.

"It doesn't seem like nothing" She said softly, and though I didn't answer, I was secretly thankful for her company.

I stared at the buildings lights flickering before me, and for a long time we just sat there silently. After awhile I asked quietly "how long did it take you?"

Jinx's cat like eye's looked at me curiously "your going to have to be more specific."

I sighed heavily "how long did it take for you to get accustomed to this life? How long is it until I can get used to this and put my human feelings aside?"

Jinx frowned "its not a bad thing, to have a human side."

"Its a weakness."

Suddenly her voice turned sharp and intimidating "you sound just like Slade."

I looked at her in shock, my hands clenching into fists "what did you say?"

She stood up, and turned away from me. For a moment I thought rather childishly that perhaps she had turned against me like Jade. I knew I wasn't fit to be a leader, I knew I had faults, but that didn't mean that I wanted everyone to question my judgement. I had to keep everyone together, and make the right decisions, if that wasn't enough I wasn't leading any old group. This was a coven of vampires. In my eyes, it was okay to be a little unsure.

Jinx answered with her back turned to me. "You didn't know him very well, but I guess you didn't get the chance to. He was very cold and calculating, but that didn't come from him alone. He didn't have a human side, he just simply forgot his emotions and became the man you met. Slade saw emotions and feelings as a weakness, so he just...embraced the vampire way. If you did that Kori, Blackfire would come back for sure, and then we'd be right back to square one."

She turned to face me, and I noticed that she looked more unsettled than usual. Something more than this conversation was troubling her.

I sighed "your right. I know your right. Its just that...I cant seem to find the right balance to having human emotions but being a vampire. When we hunt, we do forget our emotions for awhile right? What if I lost them for good?"

Jinx finally gave me a small smile. "I have faith in you Kori, you'll find a way. Just promise me that you wont forget your emotions completely. To loose them would mean that you loose yourself, and then once that happened think about what would happen to Richard. That would effect him too."

I looked down in shame "I hadn't thought of that."

She shrugged "lets forget about it for now. Why don't you tell me whats really bothering you?"

Getting up from the cool ground, we made our way back to the warehouse. On the way, I explained to her my encounter with the mysterious messenger Kyle Warlock. At the mention of his name I saw an instant reaction on her face, which she quickly tried to cover up. It did not sit well with me that she had looked startled and afraid, maybe even terrified after I had spoken of him. Was he really such a big deal? Had I been right that he was in fact as strong and powerful as I had first thought?

"So, he'll be visiting us later?" Her usual calm and confident voice shook slightly.

"That's what he said. What do you think I should do?"

She stopped walking, and I realised that we had reached the warehouse. Her pink slitted eyes narrowed "you should tell Raven, she'll need to know."

I looked at her oddly for a moment as if to ask - _why?_

Jinx sighed "look its not my place to say. She had a past history with him, and she has a few secrets that need to be covered up around this time. It involves Gar."

Frowning in thought, we walked forward together._ What could Gar have to do with anything. I mean he's fun, lovable Gar. What could he have done?_

"It'll be the full moon soon...this is a difficult time for Raven. And look, even though I used to be in another coven I still knew the secret, and not once did I give it away. This matter is between Gar and Raven, but if Kyle ever found out, he would report back to the council and then we'd all be in trouble." Her voice rang with fear.

I was becoming concerned, this was a matter that effected everyone. If that was the case, then surely I had to know what the couple were covering up.

"W-what is the secret? What do they want to cover up?"

Jinx sighed heavily "I guess you have to know since your the coven leader. You know that Gar is a shape shifter vampire. But at the time of the full moon, his DNA becomes distorted and fragmented. For one night he...he becomes..."

Dread and fear crept into my mind, my own voice betrayed my feelings as it trembled. "What does he become?"

She looked at me square in the eyes, her own slitted eyes stared at me, as if looking into the deepest corners of my soul. "A werewolf."

ooo

Dun dun duuuuuuun, I must be so annoying, what with these frequent cliff hangers, but doesn't it make things more interesting? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! 

Review!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

I admit, it was hard to calm down once Jinx had confessed Gars secret. In a way, I was more amused at the thought of Gar being a werewolf than afraid. I mean, Gar would be the last person on my mind to fit such a terrifying monster. Until that moment, I hadn't even known that werewolves existed. It made me wonder what else was true about urban legends.

Another thing happened, while I processed this information however. My blood started to pump faster, and a familiar but frightening feeling traveled up and down my veins. I could feel fire sizzle and crack in the pit of my stomach, it slowly traveled through my body until its reached my hands which started to grow hot.

My eyes widened in alarm. My vampire instincts were on over drive, and it was all because Jinx had mentioned werewolves. I could feel this deep sense of anger, of pure hatred and in the back of my mind I could feel a dark desire. Blood lust. It was like the very mention of them had stirred something inside me, something left untouched and secret but frightening to think about.

It wasn't Blackfire...no this went beyond her powers. _Why...why do I have this feeling?_

Jinx sighed softly "if you think about it, its not really that much of a big deal."

I spluttered out a response "not a big deal!"

She looked away awkwardly and I tried to get a grip on my emotions. Perhaps I was over reacting, after all I had found out about the existence of a world I could never have imagined and accepted it quite easily. The only reason I had accepted the truth so easily about what these people were, was because of Richard.

I realised then, that instead of pushing him away like I had done earlier, perhaps I should have shared my insecurity's. I rolled my eyes, my concerns were so petty compared to what Gar and Raven must have been going through.

Running a hand through my hair in frustration, I suddenly remembered something from a time not so long ago. "But Jinx, last month when we tried to escape from Slade's mansion. It had been a full moon then and Gar didn't turn into a werewolf."

She nodded gravely "he usually has an antidote. Its a special formula which only Raven knows how to make. She told me a few days ago that one of the key ingredient has ran out."

I absently twirled a stand of my hair, frowning to myself. "So the antidote can't be made. If that's the case then what will happen to Gar? We cant have a werewolf running around, and especially now that you told me what Kyle does. He'd tell the council wouldn't he?"

Jinx looked over at the warehouse doors, an alarmed look making its way onto her face. I focused my senses and heard the sound of familiar graceful footsteps walking towards the exit.

She turned to me then, and put a hand on my shoulder. "You should talk to Raven about this, but not in front of everyone else, especially Jade."

I rose an eye brow, but my question was cut off as the doors to the warehouse opened. Richard walked out first, no different than when he first entered. The blast of music and blinding lights overloaded my senses again, and I quickly shut them out.

Following him were the other members of my coven, though from where I was standing it looked more like Richards coven than mine.

My eyes couldn't help but travel to the source of our conversation. Gar looked slightly tired, and more paler than when he went in. That was unusual, since vampires never seemed to get tired. His forest green eyes stayed glued to the ground as he followed everyone else.

Raven's violet eyes were alert, but the same calm mask was in place as it always was.

I decided that I'd ask her my questions once I got home where we could talk properly. Suddenly I heard a soft giggle in my mind, and I froze on the spot. Richard noticed my alarmed expression and asked "whats wrong Kori?"

I quickly got a hold of myself and plastered a fake smile onto my face. "Oh nothing. Come, lets go home, I hope that everyone has fed." I turned to look at Vic, but I didn't trust myself to look Gar in the eye "I'm sorry I didn't help you find your blood choices."

Vic shrugged it off "don't worry about it little lady, we were fine."

I nodded and avoided Richards suspicious gaze.

The coven walked on without me, and I hung back a moment. Only Terra stayed by my side, a slight smile on her face.

_"so, you finally know Gars secret?"_ She said telepathically.

I nodded and frowned "you could give me a little warning before you invade my privacy like that. Next time you want to talk to me telepathically a little hint before hand would be nice, you scarred me."

Again the soft giggle echoed through my mind. Terra reached up and flicked her blond hair away from her face. I noticed that her eyes traveled over to Gars retreating form for a moment.

_"Almost everyone knows about it. Jade and Roy don't know, and its not exactly a secret that's easy to tell...vampires and werewolves have a bad past history. However, this situation is unusual, since Gar is not a full fledged werewolf. He's still vampire."_

We began to walk slowly, following the others at our own pace. The leaves crunched under our feet and I wrapped my arms around myself in comfort "so vampires and werewolves are enemies, is that why I feel such pain and rage when I think about them? When Jinx told me, I felt so...angry."

Terra nodded mutely _"that's properly more to do with your ancestry than your vampire instincts, but we'll talk about that later. For now, tell me everything Kyle said."_

I tilted my head to the side, my green eyes narrowing "how do you know him?"

The blue eyed vampire smiled and I saw with alarm that her fangs were drawn out. Her clenched fists shook slightly as she said with a calm but menacing voice _"every vampire I know wants to settle a score between Kyle. He's a well known trouble maker, and if he's around we'd all best be on our guard."_

OOO

When we finally reached the mansion, the sun was rising behind the thick layer of trees surrounding us. The sky was getting lighter, and as we walked in. the coven disbursed and went their separate ways. I heard Victor mock yawn and muttered under his breath "sunrise, time for bed."

Terra walked away with a few last words _"once you've spoken with Raven, go to the library. Look up the Gordainins and the Tamaraneans, I think it will be helpful to you."_

A faint smile was on my face as I watched her join Jericho and the two of them walked away silently. I valued every friendship I had made in the coven, and Jericho's wisdom along with Terra's advice were of comfort to me.

Richard stayed for a few moments but with a nod from me he walked away without a word. Our bond was strong enough so that sometimes we didn't need to talk in order to know what the other was feeling, and he knew that I needed time with myself.

However, my eyes looked over at Raven who hung her lavender coloured cloak on a coat hanger. She dusted her clothes and then inspected her finger nails, looking idelly at them. I realised that she was waiting for everyone to leave us before she would talk so I decided to do something useful until then.

I walked out of the entrence and made my way to the kitchen. Bending down I opened the cupboard doors and picked up a tin of cat food.

"Silkie! Breakfast!" I called to my white overweight Persian.

Sure enough I heard a thud from upstairs which meant that Silkie had just jumped off my bed. I rolled my eyes, when food was involved he had no problem running, but any other time he'd laze around the mansion sleeping.

"I don't know why you insist on keeping that fur ball sometimes."

I looked up to see Raven leaning against the door frame, her arms folded against her chest and a smile brightening her face.

I laughed "he was my only companion for so many years, there's no way I'd ever part with him willingly."

The violet eyed girl nodded and looked down for a moment. Silkie brushed against her leg for a moment before running to his food bowl, eagerly stuffing his face.

"So...I got the feeling that you wanted to talk to me." Her steady voice went right to the point. I stroked my cats fur lovingly for a moment before getting up and looking at her eye level.

"Yes, its important. Do you know a place where we can talk and not be over heard?"

Raven paused for a moment, and then studied her surroundings, her eyes suddenly seeing much more than the plain kitchen. The expression on her face concerned me. Normally Raven was so calm, so dead pan that you couldn't tell if she felt emotions. But her eyes were narrowed and her head suddenly spun and looked out towards the window.

"I thought...I thought I could sense something...or someone just then."

I looked out of the window but saw no more than the garden that was slowly coming back to life thanks to Karen's hard work. New flowers had been planted and the land was being cared for, nothing out of the ordinary, just a new morning.

"We should go to the library, no one goes there." Raven cautiously moved from her spot near the door, her eyes never leaving the window. I nodded and walked out of the kitchen and up the grand stair case, Raven followed me silently.

It was frustrating that I couldn't sense the danger like she could. _Perhaps I don't feel the danger because I'm not afraid of the source. I'm not scarred of whose out there, so that's why I'm not scanning the area or picking anything up. Whoever this is, Raven is terrified of them...so that must mean that Kyle is already around._

A small growl of frustration rumbled from my throat. I didn't like people scaring my friends, and Raven's obvious fear of him made me wonder what could have happened between them all those years ago.

When we reached the top of the stairs, instead of turning right like I usually did, Raven walked to the left and opened a door which I had never noticed. The wood was deep black, and was far older than any of the others in the whole house. Raven pushed on the door gently and it opened with a creak. Walking in, I saw rows and rows of books, all crammed into one room.

The whole place was dusty, and cobwebs spread out here and there. It was so unlike every other room in the house, that I wondered if we had walked into a different house entirely.

It was such a dramatic change, it looked like it belonged in Slade's mansion, not Bruce's. _But its not Bruce's any more, its mine. _

I pushed that thought aside, wondering where it had come from. I decided to ask the obvious "whats with the Dracula look?"

Raven smiled, and in the mist of the dark library she looked like a sorceress. "Its my kind of look. This library is like my safe haven away from everyone else. Its my own privet sanctuary."

I nodded and looked down the long shelves of books, remembering what Terra had said earlier. I turned to Raven uneasily, "I have to tell you something. Actually I have a few things we have to talk about, but I think you need to hear this more than anyone else right now."

Raven walked calmly down one of the allies, looking at a few book titles every so often.

"Well spit it out, no point in dawdling. Whats the problem?"

I raised my eyes and tugged on my sleeve in concern. It was better for her to know, even if she didn't want to hear it.

"I met Kyle Warlock last night."

Pale hands froze as they grasped a near by book. It fell to the floor with a clutter but the women before me didn't seem to acknowledge it.

"There's no need to look so startled my love. Aren't you happy that I'm back?" A sinister voice asked from somewhere in the gloom of the library.

Ravens head snapped up, her eyes suddenly sharp, her voice full of hate. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't tell me you've become coarse and common Raven. Its polite to say hello to guests before asking questions." Came the smooth remark

I squinted into the darkness. There was no way of telling where he was, not even his golden eyes glowed in the dark to reveal him. Raven cautiously began to move closer to where I was, but before she could take two steps he was suddenly by her side in a flash.

My eyes widened, no one could move that fast, not even Wally.

He was dangerously close to her, and I could feel her alarm and fear. Kyle looked up at me with his usual charm and calmness "nice to meet you again miss Anders."

I noticed that he still deemed the dark red and black colours he had worn earlier, and standing next to Raven, they looked like a matched set. I didn't know what to do as Kyle leaned towards Ravens terrified face, his pale hand sliding around her waist.

A loud rumble caught my attention. The ground beneath me shook, and Kyle moved away from Raven, her face suddenly showing alarm.

Kyle's expression was impassive, and seemed slightly bored. For one thing, his gold eyes never widened as the door next to me was broken down and a large grey wolf lumbered in, snapping its jaws at the vampire. Its long claws clicked along the ground, the long canines dripping with saliva and a hungry but aggressive look in its eyes.

It didnt seem to notice me, but kept its eyes firmly on Kyle. A low growl rattled through its teeth, and the air was tense between them. The wolf head lowered to the ground, its yellowed teeth pulled back into a fierce snarl.

Without a hint of warning, the wolf lurched forward, a snarl of anger and a rumble of heavily padded paws for a run up was all that I heard. It ran with such speed that all I saw was a grey blur run towards Kyle.

Kyles gold eyes burned a brilliant red colour and in one fluid motion, he struck the wolf down with one fist. The wolf landed heavily, a slight whimper escaping its lips, but it quickly got up and snapped its teeth, almost biting Kyles free arm.

The dark vampire bent down gracefully and he stuck with such a precise movement, that the blind whirl of angry attacks the wolf sent him were ineffective.

The wolf was sent flying into a shelf of books, and in doing so the other shelves followed, all toppling over like a stack of domino's. When the dust settled, Raven cried out tearfully "Gar don't!"

ooo

Whew that was dramatic! O no, whats happened to poor Gar! What is the past history that Kyle and Raven share, and whats in store for poor Kori! See the next chapter to find out! I hope to update much quicker now that im off for awhile ^^ I admitt, I suck at action scenes, I hope this was okay for you guys.

I know that you miss the Rob/Star stuff, but dont worry, there will be some in the next chappie!

Hope u all enjoyed! Review please!!!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

A roar of anger sounded through the library. As the dust settled the large wolf stood up, shaking the books and other items that had landed on it off onto the floor. Its face was so menacing and had I been the vampire facing such a beast, I would have been terrified.

Kyle however, remained where he stood, not a hair out of place or a speck of dirt on his clothes. I wanted to do something, to move, to speak but I found that I was frozen.

The great wolf raised its head and locked eyes with Kyle, its lips curled up revealing the sharp rows of teeth again. Before it could spring from its tense position, Raven scrambled away from Kyle and placed herself in front of the wolf. I gasped and said "Raven be careful."

Violet eyes stared into angry amber ones. Raven didn't seem to care that the wolf looked so tense it could bite her at any moment, she spoke softly.

"Let it go Gar...let your anger go."

A low growl was heard as a reply from the wolf before her. It looked behind her at Kyle who was now frowning, and snarled.

Raven smiled slightly and raised her hand slowly, touching the wolf's grey fur. She continued to speak with a gentleness that was surprising to hear from her.

"This wont help us. You know that. Please Gar, let go of the past, it cant be changed."

Startling me, the wolf answered, its voice a low hiss of sound "how can you forgive him so easily?"

Raven stroked its face lovingly, tears in her eyes, threatening to spill over. "Oh Gar, I wont...cant ever forgive him. But this cant go on, you cant let him get to you so easily. That's what he does, he likes to play mind games with people to make things more interesting for him."

She turned then and looked at Kyle in the eyes, her smile turned into a frown. "Your bored because you've been alive for so long, so you twist the messages that you receive from people to make things more fun for yourself don't you?"

Kyles gold eyes regarded her coolly, a smirk came onto his face. "Your sharp Raven, another asset of you that I find attractive."

The violet eyed girl ignored his comment "people have died because of your so called fun."

Kyle waved a dismissive hand "that's always such a boring ending. If one of the councils choose to assassinate a coven I sent a message from, it has nothing to do with me most of the time. However, if I do choose to make a game of things, death is not my goal, the way certain vampire minds work interest me, so the way the game is played out is what truly fascinates me."

He then looked down at Raven who still knelt beside the wolf, whose expression had softened from her touch. "You two are no exception, when I hypnotised you all those years ago, I never expected that you would remain together even after what happened. Your wills are strong, very interesting."

I stared at him in confusion. What was he saying? Had he somehow manipulated her into doing something she didn't want to? I wondered then, if he had powers that were similar to mine. I could do things with the power of my voice, I could put people into trances or even move inanimate objects with just one word. It was something I had picked up from Xaviour when he changed me.

A slight movement in the corner of my eye alerted me to another vampire. I whirled around when a blur of speed came through the doorway and stopped next to me.

Richard looked at the scene before him for a moment, his eyes traveling from Raven to Gar in his wolf form, looking at me for a moment before glaring at Kyle.

"Kyle Warlock." He hissed through clenched fangs. "Why are you here?"

Kyle rolled his eyes "its common courtesy to say a pleasant hello before asking questions. I was going to state my business here when this fur ball attacked me." He gestured towards the wolf next to Raven.

"Quite rightly so, you are not welcome here." Richard narrowed his eyes which had turned red from anger. I put a hand on his arm, trying to calm him. What we didn't need at the moment was another fight, and though it was none of my business to know what happened all those years ago between Kyle and Raven I did know one thing.

To face such danger and take such a risk in coming here, Kyle obviously had a very important message, and I wanted to know what it was.

Raven turned to the wolf next to her. "You can change back now my love."

The amber eyes of the wolf looked at her with an emotion I couldn't place. Perhaps the silent look Gar gave her was one that said thank you, or one of a deep kind of love. Either way, the wolf nodded its head and the amber eyes changed to green.

A sudden green mist swirled around the wolfs body, it thickened as it swirled until I couldn't see the wolf behind it.

Raven stood up and backed away slightly, when the mist cleared after a moment, Gar was kneeling on the floor. He was dressed casually, though some of his clothes were ripped and several bruises dotted his body which were quickly healing.

I was surprised that he had transformed in such a way, and also slightly impressed.

Raven quickly embraced him in a very uncharacteristic way. In a way, it made sense that Raven hid most of her emotions around everyone but the one person who she could never hide from. Her soul mate.

The display of affection was sweet to see, and as I glanced at Kyle I could tell there was no real feelings there for Raven. He watched the scene for a few moments, before shrugging and turning his back on them.

Gar buried his face in Ravens shoulder, his expression was hidden by her dark hair. Raven seemed content with her arms wrapped around him, even though she usually didn't like to be affectionate.

Kyle approached us, and Richard tensed, his hand curling around mine. I looked up at him and smiled slightly. Even though some said I was stronger than Richard, he was still as protective of me as he was when I had been a human.

Kyle flicked the hair out of his eyes and smirked at Richards stance. "Your too easy to upset Richard, your feathers are ruffled by whatever I do aren't they?" He chuckled and looked at me "shes different though, and although shes young you don't have to be so protective of her, I wont bite."

Richards eyes narrowed "if you try anything, I wont hesitate to kill you this time Kyle."

The golden eyed vampire raised his eye brows in mock surprise "I'd like to see you try."

I decided to speak up then, to try and calm the tense atmosphere. "Maybe we should all go down to the living room. The sooner everyone calms down the sooner we can discuss why Kyle has chosen to visit us."

Richard nodded slowly, not once taking his eyes off the vampire in front of him.

Kyle smiled pleasantly "excellent idea Kori. Richard, don't you think you should take your hand from hers now?"

I frowned and tilted my head to the side. It then dawned on me that Kyle didn't know about me and Richard, and him finding out would lead to disaster. Richard had black blood, and for now, I wasn't revealing what sort if blood type I was. If it turned out that I had red blood, or worse, blue blood, I could never be with Richard.

I took my hand from his, and turned so that I wouldn't have to see the hurt expression on his face. I walked out of the library, the others following me soon after.

OOO

The arrival of Kyle had certainly stirred up the coven. Once we had settled downstairs, everyone began to turn up unexpectedly. Kyle seemed oblivious to every ones hostility towards him, and any insults that were sent his way were met with a smirk.

He sat on a chair calmly, his gold eyes watching everyone with interest. I noticed that especially the males of my coven were on edge as they stood close to their mates.

Roy who did not have a mate, sat closest to him, seeming not to care about the situation. However I couldn't help but notice that he sat very close to Jade, who ignored him and glared at Kyle whenever she got the chance.

The thick tension of the room was getting to me, so I decided to ask the obvious and get this visit over with as soon as possible.

"So Kyle, do you have a message for us? Is that why you have come?"

Kyle laughed lightly "straight to the point as usual, no one from this coven seems to have a sense of humour or patience."

Victor spoke up, his voice raw with hatred "just answer her question."

The vampire shrugged and took out a letter from his pocket. My eyes immediately caught the seal on the envelope. It was red, and had a capital 'C' stamped on it.

He held it out towards me, not bothering to get up from his seat. I sighed and stood up, walking over to him quietly. Taking it in my hands, I looked at the seal and murmured "isn't this the seal of the council of fire?"

Kyle smiled "someones been doing their homework."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, before I broke the seal and pulled out the letter. My eyes widened as I realised that this letter was a summons.

_Dear miss Kori Anders_

_It has come to our attention that the former leader of your coven abandoned his title and left you as leader. However since we have received word about your heritage and your unusual powers, we request an audience with you. The former leader of your coven Bruce Wayne was loyal to our council, as are the other vampires of your group._

_As you have taken on this responsibility, you should know that your coven, including yourself is under contract to serve the council of Fire._

_Therefore in light of recent events concerning the council of Air, we are also calling you to fight. As your entire coven has already been conscripted and has been called to perform this duty several times over the years we expect that you will accept this summons without defiance. _

_More information on this will be received once you have joined us to discuss the subject. The matter over your powers and ability as a leader will also be settled in due time._

_There is also the subject over your blood line, and the sensitive topic over what happened to Mr. Slade Wilson and his daughter Rose Wilson. We have had information about this from an unreliable source and we wish to discuss it further to know the full extent of what happened. _

_Either way, we request an audience with you and your coven members as soon as possible, no later than two weeks._

_We look forward to seeing you._

_Yours sincerely_

_Council Ignis_

I stared numbly at the paper in front of me, my hands shaking. Richard, who sensed my distress stepped behind me and reached over to take the letter from my hands.

Wally spoke up impatiently "well? What does it say?"

Looking at the vampire in front of me, sitting in his chair like a king on his throne, I suddenly saw the wickedness in his eyes. The evil that lurked just below the surface of Kyle Warlock was shown when he smiled in delight at Wally's question and spoke the words that I dreaded to say.

"You, my friends have been called to fight in a war. They say that it'll shift the balance of power so dramatically that one of the element councils will fall. Even the council of Spirit is becoming involved, and they usually ignore vampiric worldly matters." His smile turned into that of a predator

"and also...Kori here has been a very popular subject amoungst the covens. No one has forgetten about the prophacy that was written about you, and this war is said to end all others."

He seemed to be thrilled with the idea. He then locked eyes with me, his smile sending a shiver of fear down my spine.

"You will have allot of attention during your stay miss Anders."

Kyle then looked at Richard who had just finished reading the letter, his face paler than usual. "She will have allot of suitors after her."

I couldn't take it any more, I needed to get away, just for a moment to clear my head. Panic bubbled inside me until I felt claustrophobic and I stepped away from everyone slightly.

"I- I have to go outside for a moment."

Kyle rose an eyebrow but said nothing. I looked at Raven who nodded in understanding "take your time" she said softly.

I quickly ran out of the room, bursting through the front door and running through the garden. I ran for what seemed like forever, through the forest, over streams, across meadows. I finally stopped when I realised that running away from the problem wouldn't make the situation any better.

I finally broke down and sunk to the floor, though I did not cry. I simply looked out across the landscape at the mountains and trees in the clear sun light. Even all the beauty of the world couldnt change my mood as I stared down at my hands, sorrow overwheming me.

We were going to fight? In a war? Such a thought had never even crossed my mind, though Richard had mentioned a few times that he had been involved in some. I thought about what Kyle had said regarding suitors and my hands clenched into fists. It was happening all over again, people were trying to force Richard and I apart for a second time.

My shoulders shook as I put my head in my hands. The hopelessness of the situation was overwhelming. Were we to forever battle against every vampire who wanted to take me away from Richard? Were we forever bound to an endless cycle?

I felt a pair of hands slide around my shoulders and I jumped at the contact. Looking over my shoulder, Richard stood behind me, a concerned look on his face.

"Are you alright?"

I shook my head and stood up, turning to face him. Our situation reminded me of when I had found him chained to the wall, and I was living with Slade's coven. We had made it through that but...

"Richard, what are we going to do?" My voice shook and trembled.

His dark blue eyes took in my face as he smiled weakly "we'll figure something out my Star, don't fret."

I shook my head and walked away from him slightly "that's the thing, I might not be your Star after this. And this war...I have a terrible feeling about it. I just cant believe this is happening."

Without a sound he was there in front of me. Because our minds were so in tune with each other he didn't need to ask if I felt like being comforted. He could see past my coldness and see confusion. See my anger as secret love for him, and fear that we could be separated. He wrapped his arms around me, and rested his head on top of mine.

My body shook as I struggled to compose myself, to stop the panic that had risen in me. His familler scent and the way he held me so tenderly calmed me slightly and I raised my arms, hugging him closer to me.

We stayed like that for awhile, my head resting on his chest, locked in an embrace. He whispered against my hair "you know that I love you Kori."

It was odd to hear him speak my name, though I nodded. He continued "its very rare that soul mates have different blood types, and our situation is a difficult one. However, even the most unlickly couple like an angel and a vampire have happened in the past, dispite the odds set against them. Some bonds cant be broken, some feelings run too deep that no matter what people try, love cant seperate them. Remember that Kori, for me."

I nodded again and said "I promice."

Richard strocked my hair gently "think of it as a light to guide you. When all else seems lost, hope is never far away in the dark. It is born in love, and kept going through faith."

A slight smile came onto my lips "I didnt know you were such a poet."

He chuckled "you must bring it out in me my Star."

ooo

Oh dear, o dear, WAR ahead for our heros! What are they going to do!

I hope you liked this chapter, it took me ages to write XD

The letter was signed _council ignis _because ignis means fire in Latin. Thats basically just going to be the main name for the council, instead of always saying council of fire. I thought ignis was quite cool, and I like Latin so ^^

Please review and tell me what you think! Reviews give me the drive to keep going and your words of kindness and wisdom mean allot to me!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Sitting on the floor, my legs tucked underneath me into a lotus position, I meditated silently. It was a useful technique that Raven had shown me to block things out and relive stress. Sometimes it was hard to do for me, since I harboured an intense amount of energy, (or so Raven said) so it took intense concentration and absolute quite in order to try and achieve it.

Sadly, Kyle was around, and I sensed his presence near by. I couldn't hear the sound of his footsteps, or even smell him, it was just the power he gave off from his presence, it was suffocating. I opened my eyes and frowned when I saw him leaning against the door frame, a mocking smile on his face. "Trying to block me out like Raven does huh? Its not going to work, I've been a vampire for over 800 years, my experience far outweighs yours and trying to meddle with psychic things, " he tapped his mind, smirking. "Is way out of your league little leader."

My anger broke me out of the calm spiritual feeling I could feel when I meditated. All of my anxiety and stress came flooding back all at once, making me light headed. I got up from the floor, trying to steady myself while making a come back "you sure talk big. How do you know I cant handle it? If what the prophecy says is true, you should be afraid of any sort of power I posses."

Kyle shrugged, and he studied the wood of the door for a moment, seemingly uninterested in me or our conversation. "And yet... I'm not."

I shook my head, focusing my senses so that I could detect every vampire in the house in case Kyle tried anything. _Good_ I thought to myself, _Richard, Terra and Jericho are still here._ When I focused on Kyle again, his golden eyes were staring at me. He laughed "ha! That proves my point Kori, your more afraid of me that I am of you. I can sense everything because I've had more practice and time, you wouldn't stand a chance against me."

I rolled my eyes but refused to take the bait. Kyle seemed to take this as a gesture for him to explain what he meant.

All I did was blink. That's all I did. But in a flash, Kyle was no longer standing there, instead Richard stood before me. He was smiling, though not in his soft and loving smile, it was a smirk of satisfaction.

Behind his eyes, there was a sinister sort of glint and I shuddered underneath the intensity of his gaze.

They say that eyes are the windows to the soul, but Kyle didn't have one.

Richard had told me that vampires were thought not to have them, though I had brushed that thought aside. Such beautiful creatures, capable of love could not be considered soulless. However, Kyle was the exception for me. It seemed that some vampires did not have souls, perhaps they had done too many hideous deeds and had forgotten how to feel guilt, maybe that's why they embraced the monster inside and forget their emotions.

But as Kyle stood before me in Richards form, I knew that I was right. Kyle was weaker than me, just like Slade had been weaker. _The true power, comes from inside_ I thought as I stepped forward.

I could see the expectancy in his gaze. Like he had done this so many time that he had never failed in making an illusion. I realised then, as I walked towards him, that this was what happened to Raven, or at least part of it. Kyle must have created the illusion that he was Gar, and must have tricked her or-

My gaze sharpened as I passed by him, anger and fire licking its way up my skin and travelling in my veins at lightning speed. He took advantage of her, of her love for Gar. He had manipulated her and made what should have been an act of love, a seduction of illusion. It made me so angry that he had used her for his own pleasures, and had tried to jeopardise Ravens, and Gars relationship but all I could say was..

"That's a pathetic trick Kyle. You couldn't be Richard even if you tried."

I could tell that this reaction was a surprise to him as he spluttered out in shook. I laughed, my carefree sound echoing along the halls as I walked through them.

Kyles surprise turned into anger. He called down the hall to me, his illusion gone "that hardly matters Kori. I know the truth about you two. I could tell the council Ignis and jeopardise your relationship so easily."

I ignored him, though his words got to me. I picked up the pace down the long hallway.

Kyle continued on "are you really so naive Kori? Your love for Richard is nothing, and besides he hardly cares about you." I tried with all my might not to listen, but his hurtful words just kept coming and coming. "Maybe the reason why you haven't slept together yet is because you don't really trust him."

I stopped walking.

Trying very hard not to let my anger get the better of me, I turned and faced the golden eyed vampire. He knew he'd struck a nerve, it was there on his smug little face, but my problems were my own, and no one had the right to judge me or Richard.

He continued on as if my glare wasn't important. "He had quite a reputation back in the day, and lets face it, you've been alone most of your life haven't you? No family or friends, just a lonely existence. What you don't know Kori, is that the bond between soul mates is so strong that it can either kill the remaining mate if one dies, or send them like the Gordainins. Because you fear Richard and the bond, its hurting him more than you know."

Kyle smiled sinisterly from his position "though if your scared about sleeping with him for the first time, I could teach you the ways of the bedroom so that you have a bit more experience."

My eyes widened and before I knew it, I had crossed the long distance between us and pinned him against the wall. My arm was holding his against his shoulder blades, pushing him against the wall roughly. My other arm gripped his in an iron grip, it would have broken a humans though all it would do to him would give him a small bruise.

I hissed in his ear, he was against the wall, his head resting calmly on the wood. "You will silence yourself this instance. If I ever hear you make such offers again I wont hesitate to snap this-" I gestured to his arm, shaking it slightly "off. Permanently."

But Kyle just kept talking, never shaken off. "It was just a suggestion. In a way if that's what it took to snap you out of your stupid little fantasy that this isn't affecting him your wrong. True things aren't fine and dandy with you two, but that whole blood situation isn't so important as whats happening right now."

He then looked at me in the eye. "He nearly died once because of you didn't he?"

I tensed, and slowly released his arm, letting him go. "Yes." I mumbled

Kyle nodded "I might as well explain, or else your never going to understand are you? Richard is suffering day in and day out because of you."

Tilting my head to the side I frowned in confusion. "But why? I'm with him now, we're together, is it because of the war that's going to happen? Is he worried that people are going to separate us?"

Kyle shook his head "no. Kori, _you_ are separating yourself from Richard without realising it. You are soul mates, I see that well enough even if I don't like it, its interesting for me to see how you'll over come this bloodline problem."

He smiled, showing his fangs. "Understand that I'm not doing this out of the goodness of my heart, I just don't want things to ruin my fun before its even begun. You see, for soul mate vampires to be forever one, marriage isn't needed."

He held up three perfect white fingers. "For them to be one, their souls must recognise each other as their eternal one. That's already happened since I hear that Richard helped you gain control over your alter ego. He become one with your soul so that he could help you."

I smiled for a moment in memory of how Richard had been there for me. He had made a shield out of the brightest light I'd ever seen, and had saved me.

"Second." Kyle continued "their minds must be one. This hasn't happened because you don't fully trust him yet. That's why no mind link will work between you."

I shook my head rapidly, anger welling up inside me again. "That's not true! I trust him more than anyone."

The golden eyed vampire shrugged "you can say what you want, it doesn't change the way you feel inside. Thirdly your bodies must become one, and that's what your most afraid of isn't it? Your afraid of giving yourself to him because of the fear of being rejected. Your petty human worries annoy me to no end."

I rubbed my arm awkwardly, wishing I could have this conversation with anyone other than him at the moment. Kyle was totally at ease talking about sex, but I wasn't.

"That's none of your business."

Kyle sighed "whatever. Just think about what I said and go flying for a little while, it'll help you to clear your head."

I shrugged and turned away from him "fine but this conversation never happened."

Kyle smiled "fine with me."

I walked away, more uneasy than before. I was unintentionally hurting Richard because I didn't trust him? I shook my head. Things were so confusing lately. Before I left however, I turned back one last time and decided to put Kyle in his place.

"You know Kyle...in the end, your not more powerful than I am. I may be naive and new to this life, but my hearts still there and I have something worth fighting for, a life and a family. You don't though, your just a jerk who likes to mess with people, and I'm only going to tell you this once." My eyes locked with his, and Kyle stepped back slightly. "If you ever mess with my friends or my life again, you will be sorry, because I will fight for what I believe in and that is something that you don't have. Something to fight for, and that my friend is the saddest thing of all."

My wings lengthened out of shoulder blades, and I winced in pain for a moment until they were properly spread out. I quickly opened one of the large near by windows and jumped, flapping my wings so that I flew up and into the sky. I never once looked back to see Kyles expression, but I didn't need to. The wind raced past me and blew through my hair, making me feel free and alive.

Sometimes flying was such a rush that I never wanted it to end, I wanted to stay this way and fly forever and always have such a wonderful feeling. I flew higher and higher, and the need for air did not occur because I knew now in my heart that I didn't need it. A stronger force was keeping me going, something that went deeper and crossed the boundaries of life and death. Or maybe it was something in between.

Karen with her passion for plants and life told me that a deep magic was keeping all vampires alive. At least that was her theory, and blood was needed to keep us in our vampiric state because it was such a life giving substance.

Some vampires thought as themselves as better than all things, but I was beginning to realise that we weren't. We had a different relationship with the earth than humans did, and perhaps if we were to keep our gifts and powers which we had received from the world, we had to give back to it as well.

And...I had to understand that my desires were not more important than what was happening with Richard. He had protected me, and loved me unconditionally, but all I had really done was taken things from him. I hadn't repaid his kindness at all, and Kyle was right, I was unintentionally denying the bond.

I frowned to myself as I flew, and started to fly down. Fear was the one emotion that I hated above all else. But I wouldn't turn my back on it and hide it any more, I would face this issue, just as I would face the war which we had to partake in. I didn't fully understand the ways of the vampires, but I was going to learn and do my best for the coven.

I looked down and suddenly, in one split second, my whole world changed. All my thoughts just... disappeared. All my morals and everything I had learned just flew out the window as my eye sight saw something that was happening on the earth far below me.

A girl with raven black hair was riding a bike. She was a picture of what every little girl should be, happy, not a care in the world as she pushed herself up a hill on a road, the tassels on her bike flying in the wind.

For a moment, her hair covered her eyes, and she stopped to try and untangle it from her eye sight. I looked at the scene in horror and dived down desperately as I saw a huge truck driving down the same hill as the girl. It turned a corner and the driver bent down to pick up something from the floor, one hand carelessly placed on the wheel.

For some reason, the only thought and feeling I had was that I had to save her. I had to protect her, even though I didn't know her at all. The truck carried on, gaining speed. The girl looked up and her green eyes widened as the truck came at her.

There was no where for her to go, the road was against a steep rock wall, and the truck took up all the space of the road.

My wings flattened against my back, and all I saw was her frightened face as I got closer and closer, a blur of speed.

I held out my arms and looked to my right at the truck that was now coming towards my side. I tore my gaze away and quickly scooped up the girl in my arms, her face hid in my shoulder as I beat my wings furiously. The truck sped by us as I flew higher and higher, the windshield just missed the tips of my wings as I pulled up and flew away. The truck drove over the girls little pink bike and the drive looked up, finally gaining control of the vehicle.

I breathed a sigh of relief and beat my wings softly, calming myself. It was over, I had done it.

I then suddenly realised just what I had done, and the reality of my actions swept over me as the little girls face peered up to look at me. Her green eyes were wide with fear and also awe.

She spoke softly, with reluctance "are...are you an angel?"

ooo

Yeah I know you guys must be getting sick of my cliff hangers but eh, you love me for em in a way right *winks*

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, Kori's kind heart just couldn't stop her from saving the little girl, but what will happen because of this? More complications and problems are on their way for our favourite hero's. Dun dun duuuuuuun! XD xx

Please o please review! You have no idea how much they help me! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

I stared down at the girl which I had saved from certain death.

_An angel?_ I thought. What an odd thing to ask. But how could I explain about my wings and me being a vampire to a child, she would get frightened and panic if I told her what I really was.

"Yes." I lied "Where do you live? I'll take you home."

"I thought you were" she smiled brightly, looking much more at ease. "I have a book about angels which also talks about other mythical creatures too." She said proudly

"Oh...that's nice." I flapped my wings impatiently. I had to get out of this situation fast, and get the girl home.

"It has angels in it, and information about mermaids, and dragons. My brother Will thinks its stupid, but I knew you were real." She hugged me as if to reassure herself I was there. What was wrong with this girl? She looked about 7 or perhaps 9. Her long black hair was untidy, and her skin was pale. What I noticed the most about her was that her eyes looked just like mine.

I asked again, more bluntly. "Where do you live child?"

She blinked and looked up, her face suddenly going sad. "Why? I don't want to go back now. Cant you take me with you?"

I stared down at her in shock. She wanted to come with me, but surely if she believed I was an angel that would mean she wanted to go to heaven.

"I have to go back to heaven..." I said awkwardly

She nodded "yes! I want to come too, then I can see mum and dad again."

It hit me like a stab in the gut. The full force of her words shocked me to no end. She was an orphan, just like me.

I smiled sadly at her, diamonds of tears welling up in my eyes. "That must mean you live in an orphanage huh? But if what you say is true why would you want to leave your brother?"

A few tears rolled down her now red cheeks "because Will doesn't understand. He doesn't remember his family, but I remember mine. I cant forget them, I just want to see them again and be with them." She wiped her eyes angrily. "But just because we're not real brother and sister doesn't mean we aren't. Please angel lady, let me go with you. My brother will understand, he will." Her eyes pleaded with mine.

I suddenly noticed the red backpack that was far too big for her was strapped to her back. I closed my eyes "you were running away in more ways than one then. Listen to me child, your brother needs you. You might not think so, but if the bond between you is so strong that you think him your brother, then you need to stay with him. You cant give up on life just because your parents aren't with you. Their love for you hasn't left this world, its still a part of you, and so are they."

I smiled down at the small girls face. She stared at me in shock for a moment before smiling and nodding, wiping the ever flowing tears.

"So then...where do you live exactly?"

OOO

We arrived at a yellow brick building that looked quite fancy and old. There was a small brick wall around it, with iron fences that rose up from them. They surrounded the building, and the only way out was the two front gates. It made me wonder how the little girl had managed to get out.

A garden was at the back of the orphanage, and at the front there was a small play ground. It looked to me more like a school than an orphanage. The outside of the building was forest, so it was easy for me to duck down and not be seen. I landed not too far away and placed the girl down onto the ground. She wobbled for a moment and looked behind her at the ominous looking building.

She sighed "thank you for saving me angel lady."

I smiled "I have a name, its Kori."

The raven haired girl smiled "mines Mari."

I blinked and thought for a moment. How strange, I could have sworn I had heard that name before.

"Mari! Mari! where are you!" Came a voice from the trees.

I whirled around and narrowed my eyes. The human male wasn't far away, I could smell him easily and judging by his height, he must have been around 10 or 12.

"Will! I'm over here! Come look what I've found!" The little girl shouted excitedly.

I glared at her and unfolded my wings "I have to go, you cant let him see me."_ That's only going to complicate matters further_ I thought sadly.

Mari looked up at me sadly "but then he'll never believe me, please stay, he wont tell anyone honest."

I groaned and ran a hand down my face in annoyance. What was I supposed to do? If I just left it would hurt her feelings, but the reason why vampires had stayed hidden from humans for so long was because they didn't let things get in the way. I couldn't afford to get attached to anyone, that's why I had severed my ties with my uncle.

I stepped away "I'm sorry, I cant risk my existence just to prove to your brother that I'm real."

The girls eyes filled with tears "but...I don't belong here. I know I'm meant for another world besides this one. I just don't fit in..." She looked down and I put my hand on her small shoulder.

"You might think that now but you'll find your place in this world some day."

The green eyes sparkled with hope "will I see you again?"

"Mari!" He called again.

I couldn't answer because he was so close, instead all I could do was look her in the eyes as I spread my wings and flew up. I hoped that I got my point across by not answering.

"Mari where have you been, I've been looking everywhere for you." Came the disapproving voice that I guessed was her brothers.

"Sorry Will, I went exploring and I guess I got carried away..." I could tell by the hesitance in her voice that she was lying. Her brother didn't seem to catch on.

"So what was it that you wanted to show me?"

"Oh...nothing."

I flapped my wings, sighing to myself. I turned my attention away from their conversation and set my sights on home. It was best if I didn't tell any of this to Richard or the others, they already thought I was an incompetent leader as it was. I shook my head. No...not everyone thought that, and now was not the time to put myself down.

I followed the air current, flying faster and faster, picking up speed. In no time I had reached the mansion, and was opening the two oak doors that opened to the grand stair case.

There was a slight disturbance in the air for a moment, before Richard was there next to me. "My star, I'm glad your back."

I noticed that there was a sense of panic clinging to him. I looked up at him, my stomach clenching with nerves "whats happened?"

Richard looked behind him, scanning the whole house. I did the same and found that Jade, Roy and Kyle were missing, my mind worked quickly and I came to the conclusion that this subject was obviously about Gar. What else could it be since the only vampires missing were the ones who didn't know Gars secret.

Richard looked at me "you know, don't you? Gars secret."

I nodded "Jenny told me, whats the matter?"

Richard for once looked tired, worn down. I couldn't blame him though, we had been summoned to go war, our blood types might not be the same, and we had this werewolf problem, not to mentioned that I was unintentionally hurting Richard by 'rejecting' the soul bond if that's what I was doing.

_Don't forget Kyle_ my mind reminded me. My hands clenched, yes I couldn't forget that freak.

"we're holding a meeting to discuss what should happen tonight since its the full moon. We don't have much time since Kyle or the others could be on their way back right now."

"The full moons tonight!" I yelled in shook.

It was one thing after another.

Richard nodded gravely before frowning and sniffing the air. "You have human scent on you."

If I had a heart it would have hammered in my chest from that remark. However I said coolly "Its nothing, we should go join them upstairs."

Richard looked at me steadily, the glint in his eye suspicious. I quickly took his hand and ran up the stairs with him.

OOO

I sat in Raven and Gars bedroom, on one of Ravens many lavender coloured chairs. I remembered reading that the element spirit had the colour purple as its representative. Fire had red, Water had blue, Air had yellow and Earth had Green, but even without the purple you just knew that Raven was a spiritual being. Her very presence was calming, which helped our desperate situation allot.

Gar stood close to her, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. He sighed and help up his hands "look dudes, this is my fault. I say that I need to be put in confinement or something for the night. Be restrained. You cant let me go out there and run riot in the city, you have to lock me up and throw away the key if it comes down to it."

The other vampires looked up. I was shocked at Gars honesty, but I could tell he was nervous. He usually had an antidote to escape the werewolf curse for the night, but he would have to face that side of himself tonight.

Richard closed his eyes "I think that's a good idea."

"What!" Jinx stood up, and I could tell Karen and Wally were against this idea as well.

"To chain you up and hold you captive is just barbaric. You were chained up yourself Richard, and so were you Terra, you cant say you agree with this." Jinx stood her ground.

Terra leaned against the wall, Jericho not far away, though as silent as ever.

_"That may be so, but still...Richard and I weren't going to commit mass slaughter if we were set loose. The safety of the humans is another thing to put into consideration. This is what has to happen."_ Terra said this calmly in our minds.

Jinx frowned, and Wally stood up next to her. "Are you sure this is what you want Gar? I mean the transformation into a werewolf is painful enough, are you sure chaining you up somewhere without our help is the best way?"

Gar nodded but before he could say anything, Raven stepped in "he wont be alone in this. I will stay with him."

Karen looked shocked, like the very idea frightened her to no end. "But Raven! When Gar is in that form he wont know who you are, it could be dangerous to be in the same room as him."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." She said bluntly

Jinx looked like she wanted to argue some more, so I decided to speak up. "Either way, this is Gars decision. If he wants to be locked away so that he cant hurt anyone, I say we help him do whatever makes him feel most comfortable during this ordeal."

"And whats most comfortable is to put him in a prison, to lock him up?" Jinx looked at me

Gar nodded "this _is_ what has to happen. I wont risk innocent lives being hurt just for me to feel better being free."

Jericho looked like he agreed _**"**then its settled, but the problem now is...where do we put you?**"**_

Raven looked at Terra "I think the basement would be the perfect place."

Terra closed her eyes, most likely trying to shut away the painful memories associated with that place. Jericho's animal eyes looked up at her, like he could feel everything she could, and stepped so that he had his arm around her. She leaned against him for strength, before replying _"if you think that is the best location, then I agree."_

Victor was seated next to the window, he called out, interrupting the moment. "The sun is going down, so we don't have long left. I can also feel Kyle getting closer and closer to the house."

Raven stood up "lets hurry." She raised her arms, and her eyes began to glow white. Black leaves swirled around us, appearing out of thin air, before she spoke the words "Azarath, Metrion Zinthos."

The leaves encircled us, and before I knew it, we were standing in the basement. Victor and Richard were quick to go to the chains that were still on the wall were Terra had been as part of her punishment. Richard tugged on them and then looked at Jericho, puzzled. "You set Terra free without breaking the chains?"

Jericho nodded, his around still around Terra who looked considerably paler than before. Richard didn't wait for him to elaborate, he gestured to Gar to come forward.

Gar squeezed Ravens hand and gave a brave smile before walking forward and letting the others chain him to the wall. His hands and feet were bound tightly, and new chains were re-enforced to try and ensure that he wouldn't escape.

I felt sorry for Gar, and also for Terra who seemed frightened to be in the same room of her nightmares, but Raven was the one I felt most sorry for. There was nothing worse than knowing your loved one was going through something traumatic, and you could do nothing to help them. I had felt the same way when Richard had been chained up.

Gar seemed to accept the bindings easily. He leaned back and sighed when they were done.

I decided to ask the obvious question "wont someone be able to sense that Gar is down here?"

Terra's reply was bitter _"no. The walls have turquoise in them, the stone confuses vampire senses, so no one outside the nine of us will know hes here. They wont even be able to hear him unless he somehow breaks out."_

"That's not going to happen. If Kyle found out, we would all be in danger." Said Richard forcefully

Victor spoke up "I think that those who don't need to be here ought to go back upstairs, so that it doesn't look suspicious that we're all gone."

Karen nodded and looked at Gar, her eyes were sad and it was in her nature to be compassionate. "Good luck Gar."

Victor said the same before leaving with his soul mate. Terra linked hands with Jericho and said to Gar _"may the spirits give you strength to endure this night."_

Gar smiled a weak toothy grin "thanks. Its just one night right? I mean I know I cause trouble around here but you guys couldn't live without me."

Wally smiled "that we couldn't."

Terra and Jericho left hastily, along with Wally and Jinx who turned and looked back at us for a moment, before shaking her head and running up the stairs.

Richard looked at me "we should go too."

I observed Ravens weak demeanor for a moment before shaking my head. "I'm staying here."

Richard looked like he wanted to argue, before he too noticed Raven and the words died in his mouth. He closed his eyes before putting his hand on his sisters shoulder and standing with us.

We waited.

I was so tense during that agonising wait. Once it happened, then I would be fine, but waiting for it to happen set me on edge. What would his transformation be like? Painful? I had heard that was the case.

But if Raven and Gar were linked in the three ways Kyle had specified, then surely that would mean that Raven would feel Gars pain. My eyes widened and I looked at the women next to me. Her violet eyes were locked with Gars green ones.

Silence was upon us, but the moment it was broken I suddenly wished we could go back to waiting. Raven said in a dead tone "Its starting."

The first thing that changed was Gars eyes. They became slitted and changed to orange, then red. His body spasmed and he cried out in pain.

It got worse and worse from there. I had never heard such cries, such screams of pain. They were agonising cries that described torture. Gars body threw its self back into the wall, and Gar squeezed his eyes shut. All the while he screamed and Raven ran forward, only to be held back by Richard. Tears filled her eyes as her vampire began to change in front of me.

His fingernails grew long, like claws. The scrawny body grew bigger, and bigger, muscles pumping up. His height grew as hairs grew everywhere on his body until they became fur. The worst part was seeing Gars rib cage change, his skin ripping off as bones clicked into place and Gar screamed out.

His face changed as he opened his red eyes along with his mouth revealing sharp rows of canine teeth. His nose grew longer until it was a mussel and a tail swooped out from behind him. He now no longer had the face of a man, but the face of a wolf.

He stood on two legs, and his muscles looked human, but the werewolf was far more monster than either man or wolf.

When he finished changing the werewolf looked at us, his red eyes full of hatred. Raven spoke softly, diamonds of tears falling from her gentle face "Gar."

But the beast didn't look at her, instead it raised its head and gave a long, haunting howl. I sincerely hoped that what Terra had said was true and that no one could hear him. But that wasn't the worst part. The beast then gave a thrash and snapped its jaws, growling and hissing at us.

The chains heaved in protest and Richards eyes widened "hes trying to break free!"

ooo

Ooooo nos! Im so evil arent I? I put these characters through hell sometimes. Ah well, all in the name of drama eh? ;) O and if your confused about Mari, dont worry you'll see her again :)

I have now finished my GCSE's and have officially left school, so now I have all the time in the world to update.

My sincerest apologises for making you guys wait so long. But if you thought I had given up on this story I assure you that Id never do that, I wont ever leave a story unfinished.

Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter, I'll understand if you don't wanna read or review anymore, cos it has been a long time. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

The werewolf heaved itself forward, trying to pull free from the chains that held it against the wall. I knew I was supposed to do something, anything, but no instructions came to me. I was frozen where I stood as the beast thrashed and growled in anger.

Raven, held back by Richard was crying silent tears. To see Gar so different and hostile must have been difficult for her, but the werewolf was heedless of her misery. Its red eyes looked over at its restrained right paw and it focused all its energy on breaking that chain first. The metal groaned and dust flew everywhere as the chain was pulled from the wall.

Richard moved Raven out of the way as the werewolf threw its fist forward in an attempt to hit them. Its fierce red eyes then looked at its left side, and again the chain was ripped off the wall. I looked over at Richard "I thought you said that those chains couldn't be broken!"

"They can't be broken by vampires. I thought that would be enough to restrain him!" He yelled

"Well that thought has been every successful hasn't it!" I shouted back sarcastically

In no time the werewolf had broken free completely, throwing itself off the wall and looking around wildly for an escape route.

Richard ran forward and jumped on the werewolf's back, wrapping his arms around its neck to try and bring it down.

"Richard! What are you doing!" I looked up at him as he tried to dodge the beasts claws.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to stop him before he gets loose!"

I tried to help by grabbing one of the swinging chains that was linked to the cuffs on the wolfs wrists. I pulled on it and the wolf snarled in outrage, using its free paw to try and hit me.

I managed to avoid one of its swipes, but the beast then opened its great jaws, the teeth dripping with saliva. I stared up at it in fear, and just as it lunged forward, Richard tightened his hold on it enough for me to escape.

But the wolf suddenly threw itself backwards so that Richard was thrown against the wall. He let go and the werewolf ran forward, straight through the wall that divided it from the outside. Raven watched it go, while I quickly ran over to Richard

I helped him up from the floor "are you alright?"

He nodded stiffly, and tried to stand up straight. "Urgh, that was not a pleasant experience."

I looked at his back that was covered in dust from the attack. "What are we going to do?" The situation seemed hopeless, the werewolf was so much stronger than we were.

Richard dusted some dirt off his sleeve "we stop Gar before he reaches the city."

I didn't bother to ask how we were going to go about doing that. I had a feeling that Richard didn't know himself, since he hadn't counted on the beast breaking free so easily.

All we had to do was keep it from reaching the city. Perhaps we could divert its attention until sunrise, that way the humans and our secret would be kept safe.

Raven sat on the floor, looking very vulnerable and tired. Richard walked over and rested a hand on her shoulder "sister. I think its best you stay here where your safe."

Raven looked up and nodded silently. I smiled softly "don't worry, we'll stop him before he hurts himself our someone else."

I turned then and ran out of the mansion with Richard at my side. Our feet landed softly on the earth, leaving no trace of our journey, however the werewolf's paw prints were deep and easy to spot.

The werewolf breaking loose must have been what had caught the others attention. It wasn't long before I could sense the strongest fighters in our coven draw nearer to us. I looked over at Victor, Roy, Wally, Jinx and surprisingly Jericho. Not that I had anything against Jericho, but I had never seen him in action before, and I surprised Terra wasn't there.

Jericho's animal eyes seemed to glow in the dark as he smiled **"**_I might not look strong, but the power is inside the void_.**"**

I nodded just as I realised that Roy was running with us. His eyes connected with mine "I really cant believe you guys didn't tell me about Gar being part werewolf. I know I drift between covens sometimes but I'd never tell anyone, I'm not like Kyle."

"Its not that Roy. This secret is a sensitive subject for Gar to think about, he likes to pretend he doesn't have that beast inside him." Said Victor who then spoke directly at me

"that's why Gar can understand better than anyone what you went through with your alter ego. He has a darkness inside him as well, even though hes not descended from the Gordainiun blood line." He sighed at the grimness of our topic and I looked away in thought.

Gar had a dark side like me? Blackfire was silent inside me now, but I knew one day she would try to gain control again. I could recall how I had been literally forced outside of my body, and how I had watched myself duel with Slade. Was that what was happening here? Gar had been replaced by the beast inside.

My eyes lowered in shame. What a hypocrite I was to think that Gar was more monster than I was.

Richards voice soothed me instantly "don't think badly of yourself my star. We all have our own private demons we must face, but our coven is more family than vampire clan. We can share our pain for all to see, because in one time or another we have all experienced similar things. The dark is never far away from a vampires soul, that's just the way it is."

I smiled and looked at him, looked at all of them. I was foolish to think I was the first person to ever experience difficulties in becoming a vampire. Richard was right, they had all gone through it, and I realised that I hadn't shared my problems with anyone, not even Richard. Perhaps that was the side of myself I didn't trust to share with Richard. Maybe that was why I had been rejecting the bond without knowing it.

I missed human things, I missed how easy it was to be human. Being a vampire came with so many things, responsibilities that I had found myself struggling to accept the life very easily.

_Well that's going to change now_ I said silently to myself. _I'm not missing a thing from the human world that I cant have here in the vampire one._

The next thing I heard totally contradicted what I had just thought.

"Mari you've dragged us out here for long enough, lets just go back to the orphanage." Came the exhausted voice of a young man

"I'm not going back. You said you wanted to come Will so come on, we're going to find her. We're going to find Kori." Replied the voice of a younger girl, the same little girl I had met just yesterday.

Immediately my feet stopped moving and I skidded to a stop. The other vampires followed suit and turned to look at me

"what is it Kori? Can you sense Gar near by?" Asked Wally eagerly.

If I wasn't shaken by the sound of the approaching humans, I was from that question. How could they not know they were so close? Unless of course they were so distracted by the mission to stop Gar that they hadn't left their senses open to smell and hear humans.

I had to get the children out of danger, and that also meant getting them away from my vampire clan. I didn't think them dangerous, but I didn't know what they would do if they saw me with them.

Shaking my head, I replied "no, I just think that we should all split up to cover more ground since we travel slower in a group. Wally, you and Jinx are the fastest, you should follow the tracks at your own pace and once you find him try to coax him back round in our direction. That way we'll be ready and we can catch him before he turns his sights on the city." I was quite surprised that I was a convincing liar.

Wally nodded, obviously eager to run faster. Jinx linked hands with him and they ran off into the night, leaving myself and the others behind.

I looked at the others "lets follow them at our own pace. When they tell us that hes coming our way, we'll be able to corner him."

They nodded, for once not doubting my leadership skills. I hung back as they ran off, and I followed for a moment to give the impression that I was with them. As silently as I could, I turned on my heel and ran away from the group as they kept running. Instead I ran towards the children

"This forest goes on forever. I cant believe I'm doing this, no I cant believe your doing this. For the last time Mari, angels don't exist. Oh God I'm following a delusional young girl, my image as a responsible young adult is already gone." Maris brother droned on

"Will. Your 12 years old, your no where near an adult. I'm more adult than you are" there was a confident sort of ring to everything Mari said, like she really believed in everything she did. I was closer now, and I decided to spread out my wings in order to keep my appearance as an angel.

"Mari, tell me you brought some food with you besides that book. I'm starving."

"no, all we need is this book. We'll be there soon I know it brother, be patient."

I brushed past the bushes and came to a stop in front of them, using my wings to stop me from crashing into them. The boy named Will let out a shriek and clutched onto his smaller sisters shoulders, hiding behind her. I blinked and looked at myself, I wasn't scary was I? Perhaps to humans I was, but Mari beamed in greeting.

"I knew I'd find you if I just looked hard enough." She clutched a large silver book in her small hands, which I assumed was the book which spoke of myths and legends which she had so fondly talked about.

I frowned with disapproval. "I thought I told you that it was dangerous for me to be discovered. You both have to go back to the orphanage right now." I said sternly

Mari looked up at me, her eyes hurt "well yes but I thought that since Will wont tell anyone, it'll be okay."

Will spoke up "the hell it will! We are going home right now!" The boy grabbed her arm, but Mari pulled away and stepped closer to me.

I observed the boy before me and frowned in confusion. It was strange, he didn't look familiar, but I got the sense that I knew him somehow. His antics reminded me of someone from my past. His eyes were blue, and his hair was blond, but it was like there was something off about his appearance.

I couldn't say anything, because a strange thudding sound caught my attention. Something was running closer, and closer, the thudding getting louder as the creatures claws scrapped across the forest floor. I gasped at looked up just as the creature jumped out of the cloak of night towards us.

All I can say is that I acted on instinct. I had no thought about whether or not to save the children, or whether it would help my situation if they died. My body just moved, a blur of speed towards the youngsters. I picked Mari up easily, and then dove for Will, rolling them out of the way of the impact as the werewolf crashed into the ground.

I quickly looked up as the great beast shook its head, snarling and growling at me, as if I had offended it by stealing its prey. I shoved Mari so that she was behind me, and got into a defensive position.

I heard Will ask Mari "what the heck is that thing!"

Pages turned as Mari looked through her book. I glanced behind me and looked at the picture of the savage beast that stood before us.

The werewolf ran forward and I only had a moment to react as I turned on the spot and slashed it with one white wing. The wolf was smarter than I anticipated however, and a blinding pain shot through my right wing as its teeth pierced through my feathers. I cried out in pain as it threw me up in the air, holding onto my wing and then letting go at the last second.

I fell on the dirt ground, growling in pain and wincing as I tried to move my wing.

"Kori!" I heard Mari cry out in panic.

Looking over, I saw the werewolf advance on the children. Will staggered back and tripped on the ground in panic, leaving Mari standing there alone. She looked so small compared to the great beast, but a deep courage was in her eyes, even though she was afraid.

The werewolf swiped at her, and Mari held up her book so that the attack hit the object, not her body. I watched with amazement as the monster cried out in pain, and the smell of burnt flesh reached my nose. The werewolf's paw had been badly burned, and I could see that Mari was just as startled as I was. Lowering the book, she touched it lightly and looked at me, smiling.

"Silver. Its the werewolves only weakness." She said happily

"Mari look out!" Will yelled

Outraged and far more angry, the beast ran forward, a growl erupting in its throat. Before it could reach the terrified girl, Will rammed a piece of wood in the werewolf's jaws. Its red eyes narrowed, and it snapped the wood in two easily. Will squeaked and backed away as I tried to get up.

My legs shook as I stood, my wing dragging on the ground, its weight was surprisingly heavy. Where was my superior vampire powers now? Right when I needed them, to save the kids, I knew I wasn't going to make it in time.

I still tried though as I ran forward to try and stop the wolf. Mari screamed as the held onto Will, who tried in vain to run with his sister away from the monster. That was just what the creature wanted though, the thrill of the chase was more exciting than anything else to predators.

Its four long legs strode forward so that it ran after them, craning its neck up to howl into the night. I ran after it as fast as I could, a familiar feeling beginning to rush through my veins. _Finally_ I thought _Its about time._

My vampire powers that had descended from the Gordainiun and Tamaranean bloodline had finally awakened. But just as I was about to do it, to let go of myself and attack the werewolf threatening the children, a figure appeared out of a swarm of leaves.

She was cloaked in darkness, but the moment she appeared I knew it was Raven.

Her violet eyes looked so calm compared to the fierce eyes of the snarling beast in front of her.

It only hesitated for a moment, before the beast growled, its ears flattening as it ran forward. Raven raised her arms, palms flat as the werewolf pounced.

"Raven watch out!" I yelled

A black wall appeared fashioned as a large protective shield. Raven held it in place as the beast swiped at the force field again and again. Mari and Will watched her with fascination, but I noticed that Raven was having trouble holding the shield in place.

Using the vampire power I could feel pumping in my body, I directed the energy to my legs so that I could run faster. Quickly reaching the kids and taking their hands in mine, I ran with them. It was frustrating not to run as fast as possible, but I had to keep to a relatively human speed because of Will and Mari.

The two humans looked terrified, though a glow was in Maris eyes that could be mistaken for excitement. Was she enjoying this? Will was having the reaction that normal humans would have after seeing such monsters. He was panting, eyes wild as if another gruesome foe would jump out of the forest at any moment.

Instead, I felt a breeze at my right side, and looked up to see Richard and the others at my side. Will cried out but I hushed him "its alright, these are my friends." I stopped running and turned to face them, holding Mari and Will's hands in my own firmly.

Richard narrowed his eyes in disapproval "you ran off without telling us."

"I suddenly sensed the presence of these two humans so I had to do something."

Richard sighed and looked down at the children, his cold eyes warmed slightly. "They are unharmed?"

I nodded and looked past him at Raven who suddenly dropped the shield. I gasped but Richards calm voice stopped me from panicking.

"Its alright, Jericho can handle it now that hes here."

I rose an eyebrow in question and looked back at the imposing figure of the werewolf. Raven teleported away and the wolf's red eyes focused on us. Before it could take two steps however, Jericho appeared where Raven had been standing.

I couldnt see his expression because he had his back turned to us, but I was shocked to see him merely walk up to the beast calmly. He raised one hand and touched the beast, his own image dissolving into the air.

The werewolf's eyes turned into the familiar animal green eyes that were Jericho's. I blinked in confusion and Jinx spoke up

"Jericho can slip his soul into another persons at will. He can only do it for so long, but it'll be alright now that he has put the werewolf into a suspended state. He can send it to sleep now."

I frowned "but why didn't we do that from the start?"

"Because Jericho can only slip his soul inside a person if his emotions and thought pattern are the same as his enemies. Gar was so confused and frightened that his thought pattern was all over the place. Jericho was able to go inside the werewolf because its thoughts and emotions are all tuned into one thing. Killing. And Jericho has some experience in that field." Said Wally, grinning

"So... its over?" Said Mari quietly

"yeah. Its over." I smiled softly and looked up at the others who were now approaching the sleeping werewolf. Jericho was now standing beside it, his face grim.

Looking over at Richard however, I couldn't help but think that something was wrong. Sensing a strange darkness in the air, I could suddenly understand why.

A slow applause reached our ears and we looked up to see a figure in the trees, clapping his hands in an almost mocking way. His face was hidden in the shadows, but there was no mistaking those golden eyes or the sinister grin.

"My, my what a truly heart warming scene that was." He laughed "truly, very exciting and intense. But I wonder..."

Kyle jumped down from the trees and landed easily like a jungle cat. "What will the council Ignis make of a vampire werewolf? This is such an interesting situation," he smiled in delight.

ooo

uh ooo Kyle knows! And what are they gonna do about the two kiddies? The problems keep piling up don't they? In the next chapter - They set off for the council ignis in the vampire world, and Kori struggles to decide what to do with Mari and Will.

I hope you liked it ^^

review!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

The clan members and I were on edge as we made our way back to the mansion. Kyle had joined us in our walk after he had mocked us for awhile, he seemed truly happy with the situation.

The basic gist of what he had said was "your going to be in so much trouble as soon as I tell the council of fire about Gar being part werewolf."

Gar in his werewolf form had been teleported back to the mansion by a very weak Raven. Luckily the beast was still asleep, under the sorceress's spell. To say that things were tense was an understatement. My hands that were still gripping Mari's and Wills human ones were shaking, whether it was from fear or relief I don't know. All I knew for certain was that I had some explaining to do concerning Richard, who eyed my injured wing with red eyes.

I followed everyone inside, keeping the young humans close to me. We all sat down in the living room, and though it was a selfish thought I was glad I wasn't the only one under stress anymore.

In fact, it seemed like everyone was dealing with their own personal pain. Jade had been unusually quiet, and I often noticed her looking at Roy, who had become sarcastic and cold from time to time. Victor, Karen, Terra and Jericho seemed alright, probably trying to smooth over the tense atmosphere, but Richard concerned me most of all.

Kyle had said that I was rejecting the bond between myself and Richard, and though there was no ill words spoken between us, there was distance. It felt like the calm before the storm.

Kyle leaned against the wall, observing us with a satisfied smirk upon his face. I released Mari and Wills hands, but only to touch my injured wing at my side.

Mari tilted her head to the side "are you alright Kori?"

I nodded and smiled "yes, I should be asking you that. It cant be easy for you both to accept what you saw, that monster. I'm sorry to have put you though that."

Mari beamed "not at all! It was great, right Will?"

Will didn't seem to share his sisters enthusiasm. His eyes were guarded, body tense, not that I could blame him.

"About that Kori...what do you intend to do with these children now that they know the truth?" Kyle asked casually.

I looked up at him, panic suddenly sweeping into my mind. "Nothing, I don't intend to hurt them and I wont allow you to either if that's what your thinking."

"Ah but, they know too much. You cant let them go back to the orphanage, and yet you cant bring them with you to the council. Its frowned upon to keep humans as pets, let alone children. There's only one thing you can do I suppose...wipe their memories."

Mari gasped and before I could say anything, Will stood up. "Hang on a second. I'm not about to let you or anyone else tamper with mine or Maris mind. We wont tell anyone what we saw, but we deserve to keep our memories and minds as they are."

Everyone was shocked by his outburst, including myself. But secretly I was impressed, Will knew he wouldn't stand a chance against someone like Kyle who was no match for him and yet he stood his ground.

Kyle smiled, obviously impressed as well "you have allot of nerve boy. Do you have any idea what I am, what we are? I could rip you and your sister to pieces in less than a second."

I stood up "I'd kill you before you even tried." I growled, my fangs threatening to slide out.

Will looked at Kyle, his eyes steady as he said "your vampires."

There was no fear in his voice, and I was surprised that he had come to the conclusion of what we were so easily. Mari's eyes widened "what are you talking about brother?"

Kyle chuckled to himself "you are very bright. But what was it about us that made you see the truth?"

Will looked down, his expression unreadable "Ive had someone screw with my mind before, I could tell you were the same type. Your monsters in human form, and we're leaving right now."

He grabbed Maris hand and pulled her up, walking away. Mari struggled "stop it Will! I don't want to go."

Wills blue eyes looked back at her "are you seriously saying you don't mind staying here with a bunch of murderers? They're vampires, not your fancy angels you vision Mari."

Mari frowned and held up her book "I've read this book a thousand times and there's one page dedicated to vampires. It doesn't lie to me ever, and it states that they are misunderstood creatures."

Will glared at her but Kyle cut off anything the young boy was about to say "you cant leave anyway. Even if you tried."

Will looked at him "so we're prisoners?"

I shook my head "calm down everyone. Its been a long night and even though its almost sunrise, I think you kids need some rest."

"I cant rest amongst these demons" muttered Will.

"well I wont let anything happen you to or your sister, I promise." I smiled and Mari beamed up at me.

Will looked at me with untrusted eyes, but never the less he nodded.

I took their hands again and walked to the door way. I looked back at the others "please excuse me, I'll be back soon."

As I walked up the stairs with the children, I tried to ignore what the other vampires were saying about me, but it proved too hard a task.

"Did she really mean that? If that's how it is, what are we supposed to do now?" Asked Jade

"I'm sure she didn't, she only just met them right?" Said Victor

"no. I get the feeling she's met them before." Richard spoke solemnly, and after that there was a long silence. I ignored them and tried to focus on dragging my injured wing up the stairs while walking with the kids.

I turned the corner with them and led them to the only spare room in the house, Bruce's old room. Terra and Jericho had taken Alain's and Toni's room when they had settled in together.

I opened the door, and was relived to see that there was furniture blocking the entrance to the basement was. Mari sat on the bed and Will sat on the sofa "I'll sleep here, Mari you can have the bed."

Mari smiled at her brother "thank you." She yawned and kicked off her small black shoes, stretching out on the bed

"I'm so tired after everything that's happened." Her green eyes looked at me

"Its hard to believe your not an angel but a vampire Kori."

I touched my wing and sighed "sometimes I wish I wasn't." I whispered to myself before looking up at them

"I don't know what they will decide, but I wont let anyone harm you. My room is down the hall, so if you need me later I should be there. For now though just get some rest."

Will nodded and turned, lying on the sofa so that his back was turned towards me. I couldn't help but notice that he was allot colder towards me now that he knew what I was.

Mari on the other hand..."sweet day dreams Kori! I cant wait to go flying again with you!" She smiled and waved before crawling under the covers.

I smiled to myself and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me.

OOO

Silkie purred happily as I stroked his fur. My fingers shook as I tried to hold back my sadness, instead I turned away and sat on my bed.

There was nothing I could do.

After I had left Maris and Wills room I had walked back to the living room to find that everyone had already decided without me what to do.

We were leaving for the council Ignis tomorrow, and Will and Mari would come as well. However, it was only to have their memories removed.

The thing was...I didn't want that. It made perfect sense to wipe their memories and get them out of our lives, but I found myself saddened by the thought of leaving them. Why was that?

My wing was refusing to heal, so I laid it out on my bed tenderly. "Heal damn you." I muttered

"It wont heal if the bones aren't set right."

I looked over at the window to see Richard. His arms were folded and his eyes dark, his appearance should have comforted me, but instead I felt threatened._ Afraid of Richard? How strange _I thought

He walked over and sat next to me, touching my folded wing. I winced at the contact and his eyes were on me instantly

"I'm sorry. It looks like I'm going to have to set the wing in its proper lace if its going to heal." The voice was soft, as if he was talking to a child.

I nodded and turned so that my back was facing him. "Richard?"

"Hm?" He spread out my wing and I tried to continue without my voice shaking in pain.

"Kyle told me...he told me I was rejecting the bond between you and I without realising. Is that true?"

His hands paused in movement, and I waited for his reply in silence for awhile. Finally he said "don't listen to anything he tells you."

"But Richard." I turned so that I could see him, his face looked so emotionless, like he was hiding what he truly felt from me.

"There's been this distance between us, ever since Slade died and Ive been trying to learn how to be a vampire. I appreciate that you've been trying to help me, but I don't want to hurt you. Tell me whats going on." I laid a hand on his shoulder

His dark eyes stared at me, and though he tried to seem cold and emotionless, his eyes could never lie. They were sad, so when he stood and turned away muttering "it doesn't matter" I knew he was lying.

My hand fell to my side and I hesitated before standing and approaching him cautiously. Before I could say anything, I noticed a stain on Richards right arm. It looked like an ink spill, but the substance was still wet, and beginning to run down his sleeve.

The aroma of blood filled the air and my eyes widened as I grabbed his arm. "Richard! Your arm is bleeding." I pulled up his sleeve to see a large gash on his pale skin.

The strange thing about it, was that his clothes weren't torn were the cut was. Richard pulled his arm away "I'm fine Kori, I just got injured fighting Gar earlier."

I furrowed my eyebrows and clenched my fists, anger boiling inside me. But I had to let go of that if I was to figure out why he was lying to me. Richard wanted to protect me most of the time, from danger, from anything. He had gone so far as to save me from death and gave me his blood to make me a vampire, he had endured being chained up and-

I put a hand to my mouth in horror. _Oh X hal no...its me..._

My eyes filled with tears and before long, they were falling like hail stones. Richard turned to look at me, suddenly concerned

"My star, please don't cry. Whats wrong?"

"Its...its my fault your hurting, the same thing is happening again. When you were chained up, you began to bleed because we were separated. That's what you said but you lied. Its my Gordainiun blood, its me who's hurting you like they used to do to their mates. I'm making you suffer without realising it. The curse is making you bleed and its my fault." I cried and put my hands to my head, squeezing my eyes shut.

I felt two arms wrap around me, and I was pulled into his body. He spoke softly

"yes. You are rejecting the bond and the only way to stop that is to do the three things soul mates have to do in order to become one. But I wont force you. I wanted you to trust me without me having to tell you this, I wanted you to decide by your own will if you truly wanted me. Its not your fault my body is suffering, its just the price to pay if I want you, and I'm willing to pay it."

I laughed as I cried, the sound coming out strangled "your a fool to want me after this is happening."

"Perhaps. But either way I'm not letting you go until you tell me you don't want me and mean it." He rested his head on top of mine and inhaled my scent.

I touched his arm where the black ink ran and sighed, closing my eyes.

Just then, it hit me. The three things soul mates have to do in order to become one? What was it that Kyle had said...I had completed the first thing that had to happen in order for myself and Richard to be proper soul mates. _The other two_, I closed my eyes and tried to remember

_"Second." Kyle continued "their minds must be one. This hasn't happened because you don't fully trust him yet. That's why no mind link will work between you."_

_I shook my head rapidly, anger welling up inside me again. "That's not true! I trust him more than anyone."_

_The golden eyed vampire shrugged "you can say what you want, it doesn't change the way you feel inside. Thirdly your bodies must become one, and that's what your most afraid of isn't it? Your afraid of giving yourself to him because of the fear of being rejected. Your petty human worries annoy me to no end."_

I opened my eyes and swallowed, moving so that I was out of Richards arms and could look up at him. If it was to save Richard from the curse of my blood line, I'd do anything.

"Richard, our bodies must become one as part of the three things that has to happen in order to become soul mates for eternity. I was shy towards you before, but I'm ready now Richard, we could end your suffering."

Richards eyes widened and his eyes changed colour into a deep blue colour, a hidden desire in their depths. "My star, please don't-"

"Shh" I put a finger to his lips and faked a smiled "its alright. We could end it now if you want..." I reached up and brought his face down to mine, kissing him with as much passion as I could. At first, he was reluctant, but he gave into his desires for me which I knew he had and kissed me back, his arms once more around me. Vampires and passion were forever entwined as the same thing.

_This is what has to happen, to save him from myself._ I pulled down the zip to my jumper and was prepared to do it, to put my insecurity's aside and do the act I was so afraid of. But a slight tremble in my hand was enough to show my true feelings, just one hesitation.

Immediately Richards hand stopped mine from taking off my jumper. He pulled away and looked down at me, his eyes full of hurt

"don't ever. Don't ever lie to me Kori."

I looked up at him with desperate eyes "but this is the only way! How can I live with myself if I know your suffering because of me? I'm prepared to do anything for you, I don't care."

He stepped away and I was surprised to see him smile calmly as he tilted my chin up to look at him. "You have the same feelings for me as I have for you. But Kori...the act itself isn't as simple as you think. To give your body to me isn't the same as it is for humans, for vampires, its so much more. You think if we lay together you could trust me and therefore make our minds one like our bodies. Such foolish thoughts..."

Richard kissed me again and when he pulled away I tried to say something, anything that would make everything alright. But there was nothing to say, I couldn't force my feelings, I couldn't force myself not to fear what I did and didn't.

Richard smiled in appeptance, which only made my pain more intense. I was so weak...

Some time later he had set my wing back in place, and we talked like old times, avoiding subjects to do with the council or our blood problems. Finally, we got to a topic I was most concerned about.

"Richard...I don't want to make Will and Mari forget."

The vampire who held my hand looked away towards the window. It was day time now, and the sunlight poured in, filling up the room with its glow.

"its against the law to turn children into vampires. However there are many humans that serve the vampires of the councils. Some are blood donors, some mere servants that do as they are told. The other humans live relatively normal lives, but I'm not sure what they will think of you keeping them around."

I frowned "I don't understand, live relatively normal lives? If they are here in this world, they are normal humans right?"

Richard blinked and looked at me "what gave you the impression that the vampire councils are on this world?"

My emerald eyes widened "they...aren't? Well then where are they, Mars?"

And then Richard did something which I hadn't heard in a long time. He laughed, filling my room with echos of the joyful sound. I slowly smiled and giggled to myself as he settled down and patted my head in a very patronising way.

"It wasn't that funny Richard." I smiled

"I know. You say the strangest things sometimes my star" he chuckled "no, I might as well explain."

Richard lay back, putting his hands behind his head. "Our coven is in the human world, and the four councils of vampires are in the vampire world. Only vampires themselves know how to cross the bridge between the two worlds, so they can choose which life suits them better. The vampire world has humans who are willing go to donate blood while they live their lives. Some vampires however, prefer to kill their prey, so they go to the human world."

I put a hand to my head "that's confusing. So is their world the same as ours?"

"Yes, its just the way that things are run is different. While your there Kori, you have to remember to threat every member of the council with respect and to be on your guard. They may want to use you as a piece of their chess game." His eyes narrowed.

"I don't know why the council of Air has suddenly declared war on the council of Fire after such a long time of peace. It was written by the ancients that a time of darkness is approaching the vampire world. That's why you will be treated so highly there, they think you will save them from it."

His hand held mine gently as he brought it to where his heart was supposed to be. "So long as you want me Kori, our destiny's our entwined either way."

I smiled and nodded in agreement, my eyes straying for a moment from his to the black ink on his arm. No matter what our destiny was, I wouldn't give up, no matter what obstacles were in the way.

OOO

The day had finally come. I looked at Richard who stood to the right of me, my hand grasped in his larger one. It was a contrast to the person who held my other hand, Mari who smiled up at me. Her brother lingered protectively near her and gazed up at me with narrowed eyes "so we're going to the council of...volcano was it?"

"Fire you human idiot." Muttered Jade

I rolled my eyes, some things never changed. I walked with my coven members towards Gars and Ravens room who waited for us there. I didn't know how we would get to the other world, and I found the concept of going to a different world unthinkable. What awaited me on the other side of that door, in that other world?

Victor opened the door for us and I saw Raven, clocked in dark robes, standing next to a large mirror. Gar looked like his normal fun loving self, the green marks on his face were back, which showed that he had been tree climbing again. I smiled and nodded in greeting at him, and he smiled softly in response.

"Now then. Let us begin." Said Raven.

ooo

So what did you think? Please review!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Raven explained to us how we would use the mirror, which was supposed to take us to our destination. I eyed the mirror sceptically, the idea of visiting another world was laughable. But allot of strange and unbelievable things had happened to me ever since I had learned about the existence of vampires. Now werewolves had been introduced to me as well, what was next?

"I will direct you to the vampire world, on the council of fires land. It will take all my strength to teleport all of us to the fire lands so I wont be able to take you directly to the main palace. When you step through the mirror, clear your mind and stay calm, the teleportation should only last a moment."

There was a burst of disbelieving laughter from Will who wiped a few imaginary tears from his eyes. "Magical mirrors? Whats next? Flying hippos?"

Raven answered patiently "you've seen the vampires and the werewolf, and yet you don't believe in this?"

Will snorted "please, this is all a dream. I'm going to wake up soon so do whatever, pick daisy's, do hand stands...or you know teleport using magic mirrors, that's fine. Its all the same to me." He waved a dismissive hand

I noticed a few members of my coven seemed insulted by the small boy, others with good humour like Victor and Gar seemed amused. Raven chose to ignore the ignorant child and continued

"I believe we should travel two at a time, just step through and do as I say."

Wally chuckled to himself "your making it sound like a school field trip. We've all traveled before lets just get going." He said impatiently.

Raven nodded and turned towards the mirror. She closed her eyes and began to chant the three familiar words "Azerath, Metrion Zinthos."

Wally and Jinx stepped up, linking hands as they strode through the mirror. The glass rippled like water as they stepped through and disappeared from sight, almost melting into the reflection. I gasped, but as Roy and Jade stepped through, glaring at each other, I willed myself not to be afraid. If they weren't scarred then why should I be?

Maris hand trembled in mine, and even Will after his big talk looked nervous. Richard glanced at me and then down at the boy, he smiled "I will help the boy. You go with the girl."

Will frowned "My name is Will, not boy."

Richard smiled "I apologise William."

Will growled as his face heated up, he glared at the ground. When it was just us left, as well as Raven and Gar I grasped Maris hand and walked forward, speaking to the young girl. "It'll be alright Mari, don't be scared."

Mari nodded bravely and held her large silver book closer. We stepped through the large mirror, the feeling of walking through it? Freezing. Vampires were supposed to be able to control their body temperature, but the chill was overwhelming. It wasn't wet like water, but as I slipped through the surface it felt as if I was walking through a water fall.

At first I couldn't see anything, and when I looked down, I could no longer see Mari but I still felt her hand in mine. The darkness lasted only a moment, and then a flash of light sparked in front of me, so bright that I had to close my eyes.

A voice echoed in the light _"you should not have come to this world. I fear they wake now, your time is nearly up daughter of the stars."_

When I opened my eyes we were both standing on a hill top in the middle of no where. The rest of the members were gathered at the bottom of the slope and I frowned in confusion. Who had that been? Who had awoken?

I looked down at Mari who was grinning wide eyed "wow! That was amazing!"

I smiled "glad you liked it, lets join the others." As I walked down I glanced up at the hill and saw that all there was on the top of it were two trees that weaved together at the top, creating an arch. Mari looked around

"so we're in another world now?"

I looked around as well and was slightly disappointed. There was nothing special about the land, grass spread out for miles with rocks and boulders dotted around randomly. In the distance I could see trees, but it looked a long way away.

The grass was no different, actually there was no magical feeling about being there, it seemed the same as the human world. The only difference was the sun that was almost setting in the distance. I reached the others just as Jericho was saying telepathically_** "**there is limited sunlight here. The sun is only out for a few hours, and the rest belongs to the moon.**"**_

Terra smiled calmly _"its been a very long time since I came to the vampire world."_

Everyone nodded except for Roy, who I remembered was a traveller. He crossed his arms and smiled to himself "Donner will be waiting for me at the council Ignis."

I tilted my head to the side "whos Donner?"

Jade rolled her eyes "his fling girl. He has one in every council I'm sure." She said bitterly

"I do not! Would you quit insulting me! I've had enough of this." Roy yelled, his fists clenching

I had noticed the glares between them, but to see Jade and Roy actually argue was strange. Usually everyone got on so well but they looked at each other with eyes of complete hatred. Kyle was enjoying the show, a grin on his face as he watched. I whispered to Karen "whats wrong with them?"

Karen looked fearful "well, Jade has identified Roy as her soul mate, but Roy cant, or rather wont believe it."

As Jade yelled the grass she stood on changed colour, like all the water was draining out of it. It turned to brown and then decayed into black ash.

I felt Richards presence and turned to face him. Will quickly ran over and rejoined his sister, while Richard casually followed. In the distance I saw Raven and Gar who had teleported as well. Raven staggered, putting a hand to her head as Gar turned into a horse, looking up at her with caring green eyes. Raven weakly mounted the horse and it trotted down the hill to meet us.

That moment shared between them was the way I envisioned true soul mates to be as. Attentive, loyal to one person only and loving. When I looked over at Jade and Roy I sighed and walked forward, stepping between them before they could rip out each others throats.

"I understand your problems but please don't quarrel here. If you have have to do it, at least hear out your separate issues, isn't that what the foundation of the soul mates is? Understanding, sharing yourself?" I asked

"Shes not my soul mate!" Roy growled

"That's rich coming from you Kori, you know nothing of soul mates. You know nothing of me or Roy, and your a hypocrite to preach to us about sharing yourself when you haven't with Richard!" Jade hissed at me, and I could feel the air thicken with tension.

Richard stepped forward, looking menacing and blood thirsty. I held a hand up to stop him, which he did though his eyes didn't change from red slits.

"Can we please just get going? I'm so thirsty and the longer we stay here the longer it will take to get to the council." Moaned Victor, glancing at the fearful Will, who touched his neck without realising.

I nodded "I agree, lets get going." I ignored Jades icy glare and Roy's annoyed face.

I picked up Mari and Richard caught my eye, he nodded curtly and turned to Will "I'm going to have to carry you."

Will frowned "I refuse."

Richard sighed and waited a moment before grabbing the boy and picking him up, much to Wills annoyance. I smiled and ran, directing my power to my feet to run faster as I followed Wally, who lead the way. It was impossible to keep up with him, or pass him, but at least I could keep him in sight.

The others followed, and I was aware of Will complaining "put me down! This is humiliating!"

"you think I want to hold you? Its humiliating for me to even be carrying you." Muttered Richard

I smiled to myself and looked down at Mari "is this what you've always wanted? To visit another world?"

Mari nodded "well I never fit into the human one, and I always dreamed of a place I belonged. I hope this is the place." She tightened her grip on her book.

"May I ask where you got that book?"

Mari looked up at me, and I read the deep pain in her eyes. I could tell where it was from before she told me, as I had seen that same hurt look reflected in my eyes. It was only there when people spoke of my parents

"my mother gave it to me."

I nodded, a dull ache in my chest was a reminder of my past pain. "I know how you feel, my parents and siblings died in a plane crash."

Her black hair blew in the wind as she looked down sadly "I'm sorry to hear that. I don't know what happened to my parents, I was left at the gate of the orphanage. They discovered my parents...bodies a few days later." She seemed not to want to talk about it anymore, so I merely said

"I'm sure they were very proud of you. Your a bright young girl."

Mari smiled sadly and wiped a stay tear from her rosy cheeks. As I ran through the grass, my feet padding on the ground rhythmically I shared stories with Mari the bright girl. She had a way about her that was old before her time, she accepted things as they were and wasn't fearful when I spoke of vampires.

"I hope I can be a vampire one day" she said so cheerfully.

I don't know what my eyes looked like then, but if they reflected what I was thinking it was no wonder Mari flinched when she saw my expression.

"you shouldn't wish this on yourself." My voice sounded like someone elses.

"Why not? You seem happy to me." Mari blinked and I closed my eyes for a moment, picturing all the people I had killed just to survive. There wasn't many since I was new to the life style, and had taken several blood bags from the hospital but the guilt was overwhelming.

When I looked down at Maris naive face I couldn't imagine her doing something like that. "There's allot of things I'm not happy about thats associated with this world. I cant be with the one I love because of several reasons, I have this ancient power inside me that was descended from my blood line, and I cant even eat muffins anymore. I'm not saying that will happen to you if you became a vampire, but its not a life I would wish on anyone who didn't know who their soul mate was. Without Richard I couldn't have made it this far."

Mari half nodded, confused about some of the things I had said but seeming to accept them. I continued running for a long time, though I wasn't tired by the time the council Ignis's palace came into sight. I gasped, as did Mari, leaning out of my arms to get a better look.

"Wow Kori! You didn't tell me the councils head quarters was carved out of a volcano!"

Sure enough the black structure was at the base of a massive volcano, which much to my relief looked dormant. The council Ignis's palace looked ancient, its building had jet black stones in place of the usual materials you'd expect to see for a building. It had a very an eerie look about it. In some ways it resembled a large castle rather than a palace what with its towers and gothic look. I stared up at them in awe, catching up to Wally who had stopped, waiting for everyone else.

"Wow, nice place." Muttered Jinx, her pink eyes wide.

"The council will be expecting you. I'm sure they have plenty of questions to ask to keep me entertained, have a nice interrogation!" Kyle laughed and ran forward, leaving the rest of us behind.

"Humpth. Good riddance to the creep" said Jade, crossing her arms.

_**"**We'll be alright I'm sure. The thing I'm worried about is what they said in the letter about that war between them and the council of Air.**"**_ Jericho's animal eyes observed the palace gravely.

Terra sighed telepathically, a brush of sound_"we should get going. Lance doesn't like to be kept waiting."_

Everyone ran forward once more and I followed, hearing Victor remark "at least we'll see Isaiah Crockett again, I haven't seen that guy for years."

As the group ran forward, I couldn't help but notice that Richard hung back slightly behind us. I turned and waited for him to catch up, seeing the uneasy expression on his face.

"Whats wrong?" I asked

Richard glanced at me, his blue eyes darkening like storm clouds. "My kind of...blood type isn't welcome here. I wont exactly be treated like the rest of you, but you have to ignore it. If they ever found out that someone with my dirty blood was soul mates with you, the girl of the prophecy, it would be an outrage."

I frowned, feeling anger and hate twisting around my dead heart. I tried to calm my hollow rage as Will spoke up, still being carried by Richard.

"Why don't they like you?"

Richard looked down, his eyes sad "my blood type is black. In the vampire world, the blood is the life, and mine is considered to be weak, worthless. So they treat me as worthless even though I have fought for this council five times. I fought in their blood thirty wars and yet they never thanked me, just looked at me like they wished I had been slain in the war along with the other vampires."

His dark tone was strange for me to hear, he had never sounded so murderous and cold. Will gazed up and him and frowned "well that stinks." He summed up easily. Mari hit her head, and I could almost hear her thinking _idiot. You don't say that._

Richard didn't seem to mind as he smiled weakly, saying "yes. It does stink."

I looked at him and smiled softly "well just so you know, I don't consider you inadequate. Your the bravest man I've ever met."

Richard smiled, but the storm clouds didn't subside in his eyes. His voice was quiet, an echo of fear "thank you...my star."

OOO

The grand doors leading to the village owned by the fire council opened. I looked around as I ran, seeing all the humans that went about their business. They didn't seem to care that we were running at an in human speed, and I even saw some of them catting to vampires. So these were the donors that gave their blood once in awhile to sustain the vampires.

I rose an eyebrow but kept going non the less, following my coven up the black marble steps of the palace. We gathered at the entrance and one of the guards pushed open the double doors for us, gesturing to go in.

"The council expects you." He said in a deep voice.

When we were inside I put Mari down on the floor, as did Richard with Will. There was a single large door down the grand hall way, several pictures hung here and there, the carpet we walked on was naturally, red, with candles on either side of the walls. When we finally reached the large door I noticed that it was covered with markings, some of which I recognised as the symbol for fire. There was ancient writings, like Latin, Greek and older languages still.

I wanted to gaze at it some more but Victor opened the door, holding it open for everyone.

As I walked inside I was immediately swamped with the sense of power in the room. It was every where, intoxicating me, wanting to make me bow down to it. I was highly aware of the seven vampires in the room, each of them seeming to give off that ancient aroma, the one in particular who gave off the most was a blond haired man.

He had silver eyes that reminded me of that of a hawk, watching us like we were his prey. The seven council members each had seats that seemed fit for royalty.

On either side of the room, there was more seats, set up very much like a court system. The seats filled with vampires on either side of the room reminded me of the jury, the other six council members were the judges and the hawk guy was the executioner.

My coven bowed and I did the same, thankful that the children mimicked my actions.

The silver eyed man stood "welcome to all. Thank you for answering our summons on such short notice."

I didn't know what to say, so I was glad when Raven spoke up "thank you for inviting us my lord."

_My lord?_ I looked up at the man, was this guy really that much of a big deal?

He smiled in a way that wasn't kind, it seemed more hungry. When his calm eyes fell on me I flinched and looked away

"ah. You must be Kori Anders... step forward please."

As I did so I noticed the other council members straighten their backs, watching me with interested and curious looks. Hawk guy walked down to me, stepping on the marble steps elegantly. There was something about him that was familiar, his scent was also almost the same as...

My eyes widened. This was Kyles brother.

Immediately, I was on guard, my whole body tensing as he stood in front of me, bowing formally._ Well at least he has more manners than his brother_ I thought bitterly.

"We have been looking forward to a meeting with you ever since that rogue vampire told us your capability's. My name is Lance Warlock." He smiled in a very charming way, which I returned to be polite.

Trying not to seem too pushy I asked "may I ask which rogue vampire that was?"

"Oh you know him, Xaviour Redd I think it was. He was the one who gave us the information about Slade Wilson's death, along with his daughter's."

I gulped and remebered the letter they had sent me.

_'There is also the subject over your blood line, and the sensitive topic over what happened to Mr. Slade Wilson and his daughter Rose Wilson. We have had information about this from an unreliable source and we wish to discuss it further to know the full extent of what happened.'_

Raven spoke up "my brother can twist the truth sometimes. Please don't judge Kori too harshly until you have heard everything."

Lance was about to say more when another vampire from the council stood up from his chair. He had blue eyes and dark skin, with an easy smile in place "come on guys, they've just travelled from the human world, they must be exhausted. Lets leave that serious business until later, for now lets just relax."

Victor spoke up "good to see you again Hotspot."

Judging by Victors friendly tone, I guessed that the man who was nicknamed 'Hotspot' was Isaiah Crockett. Isaiah smiled

"you too Stone."

Victor let out a loud laugh, which echoed around the room. I could tell Lance wasn't happy about leaving the subject, by the way he set his jaw and frowned. Sighing he said "yes, you may enjoy yourselves for tonight and get the this mess sorted-"

As he was walking towards the door he had suddenly caught sight of Richard. The air suddenly grew tense, like an icy chill swept around us.

Richards dark eyes stared into Lance's hawk ones, the look of smugness that came onto Lances face resembled that of Kyles.

"Ink stain. Still clinging to this coven I see?" Lances voice was full of venom, but Richard didn't answer.

The silver eyed vampire turned his full attention on Richard now. "Your foster father ran away like a coward. I wonder why you didn't pursue him. Tell me, why exactly are you still here?"

He began to circle Richard now, slowly pacing around him like he was trying to solve a difficult puzzle. "Is it because of your sister? Or is it something more? You still haven't found your soul mate yet...or have you?"

Richard finally spoke "why is it important?"

"I'll take that as a yes...hmm lets see, there are only two women not claimed in your coven. Jade and..." Lances eyes landed on me and several members of the council frowned in disapproval of the idea.

Lance looked at Richard, his eye brow raised "don't tell me you think its Kori Anders? The idea of someone as powerful as Kori being tied to such filth like you isn't plausible."

I wanted to speak out against him, but I remembered Richards words from earlier.

_Richard glanced at me, his blue eyes darkening like storm clouds. "My kind of...blood type isn't welcome here. I wont exactly be treated like the rest of you, but you have to ignore it. If they ever found out that someone with my dirty blood was soul mates with you, the girl of the prophecy, it would be an outrage."_

Mari spoke up for me, yelling at Lance "Richard isn't filth!"

Lance looked at her, confused "you think not?"

The vampire in one swift movement brought his fist up, hitting Richard in the face. I bit back a cry of outrage, clenching my hands into fists as I saw Richard fall to the floor. I knew from Richards capability that he could have blocked that attack but chose not to.

A trickle of black blood ran down from Richards cut lip. He wiped it away just as Lance pointed at him, saying to Mari "do you see it now? That's why he'll never be seen as anything more than a weak ink stain. That blood of his is inferior, he doesn't deserve to be here."

"Quite the contrary Lance." Came a soft voice

Everyone turned to see a figure in the door way. I hadn't even heard the door open, but when I turned to see who it was my mouth fell open.

Standing there was an angel, the most beautiful women I'd ever seen. Words could not describe her, which was probably why everyone was silent as they saw her. She had curly golden hair that fell down to her knees, her eyes were kind and the smile she had was so warm it reminded me of being wrapped up in a blanket. She wore a deep red dress that fell down to the floor elegantly.

Of course what I was most shocked to see was her wings behind her, that were also golden. I was surprised to see that the wings were ripped and torn, in worse condition than Richards. They hung like ripped curtains and I noticed that she did indeed have an air about her that was sad, and lonely. But in terms of spiritual power, it overflowed from her, spilling forth around the room.

Everyone knelt down to their knees, bowing to her. I followed suit and was glad to see that Will and Mari did the same.

I heard footsteps and when I looked up, she was standing in front of me. She smiled kindly "please don't bow to me, you especially do not need to."

She held out a snow white hand which I took, the skin soft. When I was stood she bowed her head to me "it is an honor to finally meet you, daughter of the stars. My name is Grace."

My eyes widened as I remembered several things at once. She had been who had spoken to me in the light

A voice echoed in the light _"you should not have come to this world. I fear they wake now, your time is nearly up daughter of the stars."_

I also remembered that Grace was the name of the first Shadow wing. Born from a fallen angel and a vampire. I looked at her with awe, this women was an Ancient.

ooo

so did u like it? I hope so ^^ Im glad Grace has finally arrived :) Ive been feeling a little low lately, dunno why. Must be the bad weather we've been having, urgh I hate the rain.

Review please, they cheer me up!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

I stared at her with awe. This women before me truly was the first shadow wing. Everyone seemed entranced by her presence, including myself. Lance was the first to recover

"my lady. It is an honour to have you return to us."

Grace looked at him, her face kind, though her eyes seemed distant and cold when they looked upon him. "Thank you, but why were you insulting one of Kori's clan members just now?"

Lances hawk like eyes stared back at her, not challenging her authority but not backing down either. "He's an ink stain, you understand what that means to our council."

"Indeed but he is also a shadow wing like myself. I wont allow you to hurt one of my kind, leave him be." There was an edge to her calm voice and Lance nodded, immediately obeying her wish.

Grace turned to address everyone in the room "let us rest tonight and ask questions tomorrow. You should rejoice that another coven has honoured you with their company."

A voice came from the shadows "no offence angel girl but aren't you from the council of Spirit? What right do you have to tell the council of Fire what to do?" I recognised the arrogant voice, and I turned to see Kyle leaning on his brothers empty chair.

Grace observed him for a moment silently, but before she could respond Lance cut in. "Brother! Watch your tongue. You should show respect to Grace."

Isaiah held up his hands "this council's meeting is over, lets return tomorrow at mid day and discuss what to do next."

The other council members nodded their heads in agreement, rising from their seats and leaving. Lance merely shrugged and walked out the door, gesturing to his brother to follow. Kyle strode past me, winking at me as he walked by. Frowning I turned to my coven

"now what do we do?"

"If you would like, you could join me in the dining room to celebrate your arrival." Grace smiled, her tone slightly timid, like she was unused talking to people.

Isaiah walked over, grinning "yeah then we could catch up. Its been so long since I last saw you guys."

Victor smiled "well last time we saw each other must have been...whoa man bout 50 years ago? You remember when the council..."

Victor continued on while he walked away with Isaiah, talking eagerly with him. Karen shook her head as they walked around the corner disappearing from sight

"men. You cant trust them, pretty soon they'll go out drinking like old buddies I just know it." She muttered

The rest of us followed after them, Mari stared back at Grace who walked a few paces behind us. I was highly aware of her presence as Mari tugged on my sleeve. She whispered up to me

"I think shes a real angel."

Will snorted "you think everyone is an angel, I'm surprised you don't think these walls we're passing by are clouds. Or maybe that the torches are lit by fairy magic." He gave her a disapproving glance that was very big brother like.

Mari stuck out her tongue "just cause you have no imagination. Your jealous of my book that's your problem."

A quiet voice spoke from behind us, the sound was like a brush of a feather on your skin. "May I see that book young one?"

Mari jumped and whirled around, staring with her big green eyes at Grace, who's patient liquid gold eyes stared back. "S-sure!" Mari handed the large silver book to Grace, whom I noticed had sharp and elegant finger nails.

I looked over at Richard who hadn't spoken a word since he had been punched by Lance. His head was bowed, unwilling to look at me. His eyes were shadowed so I couldn't see his expression, but I could feel his inner hostility towards the place.

"This is a very ancient book. I have many like this in my library."

"You have a library! Could I see it one day?" Said Mari excitedly, Will rolled his eyes.

Grace smiled as she delicately picked through the pages. "Perhaps. If it is permitted by your guardian."

My eyes widened and I looked away. I hadn't really thought of myself as Mari and Wills guardian. In some ways I didn't know why I had dragged them into this, but I felt very protective of them. It was almost as if I thought of them as my younger siblings, not my children.

I could tell what the other vampires thought of me as I held Maris had, keeping close to Will. They thought I was trying to fill the void of not having my own children by adopting Mari and Will. But it wasn't like that for me.

It just felt right to have them by my side. And how could I turn them away now when I knew it was what they really wanted? Well perhaps it wasn't what Will wanted, but he did want his sister to be happy. Mari had a glow about her as she strode down the halls, talking to the Ancient Grace. I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't notice we had reached the dining room.

The chandelier was the first thing I noticed. It was large and to say it was beautiful was a definite understatement, crystals and diamonds glittered in the light. Vampires in the room played musical instruments, a band with violins and other musical instruments, one was on a piano. Couples swayed elegantly to the music, seeming to flow to the rhythm naturally.

The vampires already present were each holding a wine glass with a red substance filled to the top in it.

Blood.

I could smell it from where I was standing, and I was desperate for it.

A glass was suddenly placed into my hands, with that same red liquid inside it. I looked up at Richard, who then walked away, his face emotionless. I quickly downed the drink and was about to go after him, my heart tugging with concern for him. I felt a light hand on my shoulder, stopping me.

"May I speak to you alone?" Said Grace, handing the large book back to Mari who gazed up at her with admiration.

I nodded and quickly grabbed another glass full of blood from the table next to me. I glanced down awkwardly at Mari and Will, who were gawking at the massive fire place when Jinx leaned in and said "go. I'll keep an eye on the runts."

Smiling in appreciation, I followed the women with golden cobweb wings out of the dining room. She opened one of the glass doors that lead out into the night, and the garden.

The whole atmosphere was buzzing with night life. The garden had bushes and a small pathway weaving around the hedgerows and trees. Grace walked down the pathway without a word, the moonlight reflecting on the wings, giving them a golden glow.

For a long time we said nothing, until we the path ended and we came to a clearing. At the end, stood a large statue, which Grace stopped and gazed at. Her eyes were full of such hurt and sadness as she sat down heavily on the stone seat placed in front of it.

I was concerned for her, but I was also confused as to why she had brought me here.

"So um...you wanted to talk to me?"

Grace didn't look at me, still staring at the statue mournfully. "What do you see when you look at this statue?"

I looked at it, furrowing my eyebrows. To describe it, I would say that it was a man, or most likely a vampire male judging by his beauty. But his handsome face was twisted, looking straight at Grace, with a face so full of pain. His hand was even outstretched, right in Grace's direction, his eyes fixated on her as if he was alive.

I swallowed and said quietly "I see pain."

"Yes. Tell me Kori, do you know of your heritage? Your ancestors for example?"

I tilted my head in confusion "well yes in a way. I am descended from Tamaraneans and Gordainiuns."

Grace flinched at the name. "Correct, and can you tell me more about them?"

Not wanting to be rude, I didn't ask why she was asking me this. "The Tamaraneans were a race of people, women mostly who practiced magic similar to witch craft." I was glad I had read up on my ancestors before hand, but I hadn't been able to find any information on the Gordainiuns.

"Yes...and the other race?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know about them, except for the fact that they were horrible creatures. They were violent, and they..." I remembered Richard and his cut arm. I avoided looking Grace in the eye "they hurt their own soul mates. Inflicting pain on them, making them suffer for no reason."

When I looked up, Grace had placed her hand in the statue's outstretched one.

"...some say vampires are demons in disguise." Grace whispered, more to herself then me.

"I don't believe in that. There are some vampires who I believe have souls, they've kept it along with their humanity and their emotions. They have guilt about killing humans, and that is what separates them from demons." I said to her

Grace's hand left the statues, and in its place was a red rose. She looked at me, and though her eyes couldn't change colour with emotion, the gold orbs danced with cold fire. A deep sense of sadness and hurt "this man was my soul mate."

I felt my dead heart clench. When I looked once more at the stone man, I put the pieces together and realised why Grace had been asking such questions. She was testing me, not on my knowledge but on my beliefs, what I thought about vampires and my ancestors. I also came to a sad conclusion.

Grace's soul mate had been killed by a Gordianiun.

OOO

It was hard to break the silence, but when I finally did all I could say was "I'm sorry."

Grace sighed "it happened many centuries ago. Kori, may I ask if you know anything about the Gordianiun's ancient powers that they use?"

I frowned, partly because I didn't know and also because she had spoken about the Gordainiuns in present term. "I had the power when I let the Devils Lure take over me. My other side was so powerful that she forced me out of my own body. When she was in command though, she had control over the weather, and the plants." I said, remembering when I had thought Richard was dead, letting Blackfire take over.

Grace stared at me with old eyes "strange. Wonderous but strange. The Gordainiuns were never seen to have such power...you truly must be the women from the prophecy.

I looked away, not wanting to talk about that stupid 'prochecy' everyone talked about. "Well then if that's not their ancient powers, what powers did the Gordainiuns use?"

Grace looked at the man one last time, tracing her palm over the mans horror filled face. Her eyes were so sad, that they reminded me of the sadness on Xaviour's face as he held Rose's body in his arms.

A wave of guilt overwhelmed me, but I pushed it away, understanding that the statue wasn't a memorial, this _was_ Grace's soul mate.

"So they...they could turn people to stone?"

"yes." Grace said quietly, taking her hand and turning away from the man. She walked past me quietly, following the path again towards the palace.

"Vampires are ancient creatures themselves, as old as time some might say. They are not however, as old as humans."

I blinked in surprise, I had assumed they were. "What do you mean?"

"I take it you do not know very much about our culture or history?" Grace looked back at me, her misty eyes had cleared, her voice sounding stronger.

"No I don't. I was turned only a month and few weeks ago." I was distracted by the sound of an owl hooting, perched on a tree near us. Its amber eyes watched me carefully.

"I can see that. Well Kori Anders, would you like to learn from me? I know much about this world, the past, present..." she trailed off, looking away.

"And the future?" I asked, excited at the prospect of learning more about this world.

"Sometimes. Here let me show you something else." Grace seemed to not want to talk about the future. I felt a twitch at my insides, that twisting sensation that I had felt a month ago. It was a sign of danger, that something was wrong.

I tried to ignore it as I followed Grace along the path once more, but instead of going inside, she walked around the building. I walked along, thinking about the war my coven and I were supposed to partake in. What would happen to Mari and Will if something happened to me?

I looked up at Grace. What would happen to Richard if I died?

I had heard once that if a soul mate died, the remaining vampire would go insane and destroy itself. Apparently, the loss of the other half of your soul was a grief too horrible to bare.

_So what is Grace doing alive? Or rather being the living dead. Shouldn't she have died after her soul mate was turned to stone?_

Grace opened a black wooden door, casually entering like she owned the place.

I followed her inside, the door closing on its own. I was astonished to see a large room in front of us, with books crammed into the walls on every side.

There were glass cabinets here and there, displaying various items, but the thing that most drew my gaze in the room was a large painting.

Walking over, my eyes slowly widened as I realised what I was seeing, my mind taking in every detail. I gasped, for once, hesitating in my sure footed movements, utterly startled at what I was seeing, unable to believe it.

In the picture, was a women shown in the sky. A bright light was spilling out around her, lighting up the figures below. I was startled, because the women looked exactly like me, except she had black wings instead of white. I looked at the figures below the women in the picture, frowning at the strange and monstrous creatures.

They looked like gargoyles. The kind you'd see on churches, gazing down at you with fierce and frightening eyes. They had large bat like wings that looked like they were made of stone, each one looking at me in the sky. Behind me in the sky looked what seemed like buildings, perhaps L.A or New York, the figures of the buildings seeming far away.

"Is this me?" I asked quietly

"The prophecy about you was written by the same women who painted this picture. She was a Tamaranean like yourself, who predicted the possible fall of the vampire world. This is what the picture shows." Grace stood next to me, her eyes on the gruesome figures below me.

"So...those things below me are vampires?" I asked with astonishment.

Grace seemed not willing to talk about it. "In a way. I'm afraid I cant reveal the full truth about everything in the future to you. I know allot of things that I must keep to myself, but I can teach you things about the past, to help you shape the future."

I looked at the painting once more and raised my hand, tracing the figure of the girl in the sky with ebony wings. "This is all so surreal."

Grace smiled "Indeed. I'm glad you are here."

I wish I could have said the same. I didn't like what I was seeing, in fact the one person I wanted to talk to most right then was Terra, she seemed to know allot about my prophecy, and I trusted her. I looked at Grace out of the corner of my eye.

I wasn't so sure about Grace yet. She could have been unstable from loosing her soul mate, but I did want to learn from her so I said "I want to learn more about this Grace, if its not too much trouble can I come back tomorrow after the council meeting to learn more?"

Grace nodded "of course. If you wish to retire to your room now, I understand. Your soul mate is waiting for you in the dining room."

With that said, she brushed passed me and walked to the door. I looked at her in surprise._ How does she know about me and Richard?_

The golden winged vampire looked back at me, seeming to pick up on my thoughts. "I have lived for many centuries, and have learned allot from my experiences. I wont share your secret with anyone, you have my word. I know allot about the pain you can go through just to stay with the one you love." She looked away, a wistful look in her eyes.

"I didn't loose my mind after my soul mate was turned to stone because he is not dead. He is frozen. The other vampires think I am insane, but I will not stop looking for a cure for my husband. I will not destroy myself either in case he wakes from his frozen state to find me gone. Until the very last bit of hope for him is gone, I will not stop existing for him." She closed her eyes against the pain.

I furrowed my eyebrows, but since she was having a personal moment, I didn't want to say anything.

She blinked and looked at me "I shall see you tomorrow daughter of the stars. Take the route we took to get here to make your way back to the dining room."

I nodded "thank you Grace."

The angelic lady smiled softly, before opening the big oak door and disappearing from sight.

I turned then and did as she had said. My thoughts swimming with Gordainiuns, Tamaraneans, statues and paintings. What did this all mean?

OOO

The next day, I was stood before the council once again.

I summoned my courage, looking Lance in the eye as I answered his question of "what exactly happened to Slade Wilson and his daughter?"

"I killed them sir."

There were gasps, but not many seemed to angered. I remembered something about Slade being on the council of Air, that was probably why the council of Fire members didn't seem too distressed.

Lance frowned "why exactly?"

I looked at some of my coven members that had turned up to offer support. Naturally Jade and Roy hadn't turned up, still arguing like an old married couple, but the one person I expected to see there hadn't come.

Richard had not been seen by anyone since yesterday, and even then, I hadn't seen him in the dining room when Grace said he was waiting for me. Jinx had shown me to my room, opposite Will's and Mari's room which was comforting.

"As you said, I have powers that were decended from the Gordainiuns. But their old power came with the Devils Lure, their...alter ego method. I switched sides, becoming evil, giving into the power by accident. By doing so I killed Slade Wilson and his daughter without realising."

It had gone quiet now. Everyone was looking at me, some looks of wonder, others fear. Lance was smiling, which mirrored Kyles smirk who had sat on the window ledge to observe me.

"You inherited the Devils Lure from your blood line?" Lances eyes were excited now.

I slowly nodded "yes but I cant control that side of myself."

"Nonsense, the Gordainiuns could. Its nothing that a bit of training couldn't fix." Lance stood, addressing the rest of the council and the spectators

"we have here an opportunity. Should Kori refine her powers and learn to control them, she could be an essential vampire to have in order to defeat the council of Air."

"Calm down now Lance. We have no idea whether that's even possible. I believe we should wait and see what happens, trust in fate. The prophecy says that she will settle this conflict once and for all. Kori will know what to do when the time comes." Raven had stood up from her place in the stands.

Lance frowned at her but his brother spoke before he could. "Maybe your right, but what about that other problem? The whole, extra powerful bad ass power Kori is meant to get from marriage. Isn't that from her Tamaranean heritage?" Kyle smiled at me which I frowned at in return.

"Marrige is a symbol of complete love Mr. Warlock. If you are palnning on marrying her off to the highest bidder it wont make a diffrence to her power even if you do so. If you truly want to awaken her power, you should find her soul mate." Grace appeared out of no where, her calm golden eyes challenging Kyles.

Kyle smirked "and you'd know all about soul mates wouldn't you Grace?"

There was a cry of outrage now from the council and the observers. They shouted insults at Kyle, defending Grace who didn't seem the least bit fazed. Lance actually seemed embarrassed about Kyle as he yelled "enough!"

Silence fell. Each vampire feeling the burst of power from Lance, his energy slipping out around the room.

"This is a tense time. The council of Air will strike first I'm sure of it, and I want us to be ready for when that happens. As such, I need all of our members and soldiers to refine their powers up to the highest level possible. Not just for the survival of this council, but for your own. This war affects us all, and if one council falls, it effects the balance of power and this world."

He then looked at me, his hawk like eyes, slightly pleading. "We need your help for survival Kori. Its your destiny to do this."

I looked away "I don't know about that. I don't appreciate being forced into this, but if my friends go into battle then so do I."

"Then... you'll help us?" Asked Isaiah, his tone hopeful.

"My coven, my friends are under contract to fight. So I don't have a choice, I will help you." I sighed, looking at Will and Mari. I wished I hadn't of dragged them into all of this.

"Excellent! Well then back to this Devils Lure problem, I say we test right here and right now whether its controllable or not. "

I rubbed my arm awkwardly, looking at Lance. He didn't get it, it was dangerous for me to unleash Blackfire, but no matter what I said he wouldn't listen. I sighed and asked "how do I do that?"

"Fight someone who unleashes your anger of course." Lance looked at his brother who lazily moved off the window, approaching me.

"Up for a little fight?" Kyle smirked

I smiled "with you? Anytime. I'd be happy to beat you to a pulp any day, any place."

Kyle faced me "just get on with it. Unleash that stupid Devils hook thing."

"Its Devils Lure and, gladly." I closed my eyes, concentrating. I hissed in pain as I felt the bones in my back move under my skin. They clicked into place, sliding two long bones out of my shoulder blades, opening up and growing feathers as they became wings.

The vampires watched me with rapt attention. Kyle merely laughed "how pretty. Angel wings. Lets just get this over with."

He ran forward at light speed and I lunged upwards, my skin of fire as I felt the power inside me come to life. It had begun.

ooo

Don't get me wrong I will defo update, but I might be more slower about it, and I might just focus on my other story Sunset Silhouette for now. I also have college coming up so updates might be slow because of that anyway. I will try my best to update soon, but it depends how many of you want me to ^^

Review please!xxxxxxx


End file.
